I Will Not Date Divas
by Shocking Pink
Summary: John Cena has taken a stong vow to never date a diva. Once the divas find out, what will they try to do to break that vow? Cena/Maria Cena/Candice Cena/Mickie... okay i think you get the jist.
1. Maria and Mickie

I Will Not Date Divas

Summary: John Cena has taken a stong vow to never date a diva. Once the divas find out, what will they try to do to break that vow? Cena/Maria Cena/Candice Cena/Mickie... okay i think you get the jist.

Chapter One: I Will Not Date Divas

_John Cena has just entered the locker room, he's taken about six spine busters and is in no mood to talk. _

"I think I need medical attention," A desparte John Cena said while rubbing his back. Suddenly, he feels soft hands gently stroking his back. He likes the feeling, it began from a simple stroke and gradually evovled to a nice massage.

"Thats it, my lower back," John Cena said while dropping his head foward, he at this point at no clue who was the mystery masseuse. Though he appriciated it, alot.

"Feel good?" A women's voice asked, suddenly it hit him. He apprubtly got up to see a gentle Maria Kanellis sitting behind where he had been. She had a cute smile, but John will not date divas.

"I appriciate it," He said a little timidly and sat down on a separate couch. Maria slowly, walked over to the same couch, took a seat right next to him.

"You're cute," Maria announced and gently placed her head on John's shoulder. John always thought Maria was a beautiful woman, but he took a vow to never ever date a diva. The reason being that it was very unproffesional to date a co-worker. Especially one that specializes in taking off there clothes. No disrespect to any divas, but seriously... I can do _much _better.

"Thank you for the massage, but I really got to get going," John said and got up, Maria got up as well... this time grabbing his arm.

"You're not going to leave with out a proper good bye are you?" Maria asked with a smile that made John's heart beat fast.

"Goodbye Maria," John said and rushed out of the room.

"Ugh! It didn't work, better call Mickie see if her luck will be any better," Maria whispered in defeat. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and hammered down Mickie's number.

"Mickie, I didn't work," Maria quickly announced Mickie knew what she had to do now.

"What? He's coming this way!" Mickie said a shut the phone. John seemed like he was in a hurry, so Mickie _accidentaly_ passes ways with him.

"Oh John, I'm sorry!" Mickie lied, she lay on the floor. John assisted her up, _this is going to be easy! _Mickie thought

"Are you okay?" John asked and quickly picked Mickie up.

"Its my leg!" Mickie acted, John bent down and took a look. Mickie flashed a quick smile at John. Suddenly, with out intention John broke away.

"Listen, you look good," John told Mickie

"Yes, and you're pretty hot yourself," Mickie pitched

"Um, I got to go," John said and rushed again. _Oh my god, it didn't work. I didn't want to have to do this. _Mickie quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Maria's number.

"Did it work?" Maria asked with hope

"No, it didn't," Mickie quickly informed

"Wait, if this didn't wor--" Maria stared and then was inturrupted

"Yes, its time to bring out the heavy fire power," Mickie stated

"You don't mean--" Maria started once again

"Yes, it's time to call _Barbie Blank_," Mickie said, with that it left Maria speechless. Barbie Blank, Kelly Kelly, had never been turned down my a man. Mickie ended the phone call, and dialed Barbie's number.

"Hello Barbie? Its time," Mickie stated

--

Reviews Please

--

I'm busy with my other story, but trust me when I say that this one will be updated soon.


	2. Kelly Kelly

Chapter 2: Kelly Kelly

_Its been a week since the whole Mickie and Maria thing, no diva has come up to him saying "Oh my god you're so hot!". The typical speech that he'd have to deal with everyday. Today, it was different though. When he passed my a diva they wouldn't giggle or smile. Instead they had a smirk... _

"Hey Randy," John greeted his friend, they were both standing in the hallway. They didn't have to warm up for their match until another hour.

"Hi John," Randy said a little flatly. Though he'd never tell, he was secretly jelous of John's diva situation.

"So anything new? How are you and Samatha doing?" John asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Good, really good. She's due anyday now," Randy said opening up to John. Randy was hoping for a son, one who could carry on the traditon. Oh well, instead he's going to get a beautiful baby girl.

"That's great! Any idea on the name?" John asked finding interest.

"We're considering Elaine, after my mother," Randy told John. Suddenly, both the men's eyes turned and faced a tall, slender, and beautiful women. She wore a simple hot pink dress that only went up to her knees. Her lips were glossed to perfection, and directed her attention to John.

"Man, that girl is..." Randy started, but he was married. He was offically of the market.

"Yes, she is," John completed... in awe.

_Kelly Kelly_ walked up to John Cena, and started gently stroking his chest.

"You're very hot," Barbie said while checking him out, John was very very tempted...

"Listen, Barbara," John started, until inturrupted

"Please, call me Barbie," ''Kelly'' said and made her arms to his groin area. John felt violated, but in a good way.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie you're beautiful but... I'm in a happy relationship," I lied

"I can make you feel like a real man," Barbie whispered in my ear seductivly.

"I have to go," John said a little disappointed, and dashed off into the distance.

_Alone, in the hallway stood Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly. Kelly locked eyes with Randy, but_ _being the gentleman that Randy is he denied Barbara. Randy soon followed John, and alone stood Kelly Kelly._

"I've been..._ denied_," Barbara said out loud, and shocked.

--Just So You Know, I Hate Kelly Kelly--

Reviews Please, and Check Out My Story I Can't Unlove You


	3. Backstage

Chapter Three: Backstage

"Hey Cena," A voice echoed across backstage. This caused a surprised John Cena to turn around. It was then that he realized it was one of his friends, and mentors Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn, hi how you been?" John greeted, and waited behind the curtain. His match was next, it was against Shawn to determine who the next number one contender would be. He already knew he'd lose to Shawn.

"Pretty good, and how about you?" Shawn asked while fixing his wristband.

"This diva situation is kind of getting out of control," I told him, he looked clueless.

"Diva situation?" Shawn asked dumbfoundedly.

"Everyweek, a diva _temps_ me... two weeks ago it was Maria and Mickie James, and last week Kelly Kelly," I admitted while lacing up my pumps.

"Really? So you won't date them? Because Kelly Kelly, that women is..." Shawn stopped and continued to warm up.

"Yes, I made a secret vow. Shawn, I can do much better than a diva," I told him, he looked a little shocked.

"Okay, so let me get this strait. You can make out with Maria on TV, but it'd mean abosolutly nothing backstage?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, Stephanie said the whole make out thing was only a one time thing, and it didn't mean anything," I said and started to strech out.

"It sure didn't look like nothing. You enjoyed that kiss, didn't you?" Shawn teased.

"Well sure... but it still didn't mean anything," I said attempting to contridict.

"Right, so explain why you made this secret vow," Shawn told me.

"Well, honestly I don't even know myself... it just came to me," I admitted.

"It came to you? Please if I were about 10 years younger and single--" Shawn started until inturrupted by Lillian Garcia.

"THIS MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS TO DERMINE THE NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Lillian's voice echoed.

--

"Did you get that?" Melina asked Ashley refurring to the overheard conversation.

"Yes, and I think we have all we need," Ashley smiled.

"Good, this should be easy," Melina smirked.

--

Reviews, and if you like this story check out my other story I Can't Unlove you. It's about John Cena and Maria.

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	4. The Perfect Plan

Chapter Four: The Perfect Plan

_Melina is croched behind a sofa located in the locker room, John Cena is contently reading an issue of Sports Illistrated, and Ashley is about to run into the room pretending that Charlie Haas just struck her. _

"Come on Michael Vick, you can do way better than that," John told himself while reading about the quarterback named Michael Vick. Ashley waiting outside the door preparing herself. She was already in tears, she had to bring up a really bad memory for tears like that. Then she realized it was time.

"Ow! John please help!" A sobbing Ashley yelled. She acted as if she was in so much pain. Immediaitly John went to her aid. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay, Ashley? What happened, did you fall or something?" John asked, not a clue that she was acting.

"Charlie Haas, he..." Ashley acted as if she could not finish the rest. John seemed a bit suspicious at this point. He wondered if this was just one of those stupid diva attempts.

"He what?" John said, still deeply concerend for Ashley.

"He, hit me... really hard," Ashley said having trouble saying the rest of the words.

"Where the hell is Haas?" John screamed, still having no clue it was all an act.

"Um, I saw him going towards Vince's office," Ashley made up.

"I'll be right back," John said until grasped by Ashley.

"No, please stay here!" Ashley said in tears.

"Okay, well... we need to get you to the Med," John said trying to calm Ashley.

"Ow!" Ashley groaned as John touched her _hurt_ leg.

"Ashley, we need to get you some medical attention," John said seriously.

"I can't lie to you," Ashley accidently admitted.

"What? You are lieing to me? Ashley are you really hurt?" John said finally realizing.

"John, I want you. Can't you see, _every _diva wants you. Why can't you give us a chance?" Ashley said sheding a real tear.

"Its complicated, listen... you're beautiful," John told Ashley.

"Thank you," Ashley blushed.

"But, I can't date a co-worker," John told Ashley. Suddenly Melina stood up and yelled at John.

"Bull! John, please whats the real reason? You have the fricking pick of the litter. You can have any diva you want and you choose not to? People like Haas would give anything to be in the same situation as you," Melina said while confronting John.

"Listen I can't keep taking this crap!" John said, he was obviously annoyed and just wanted to get out, "I'm leaving!" John said while attempting to get out of the room.

"You're not going anywhere," Ashley said with a smirk.

"What the hell?" John asked confused

"Kiss us both, then _maybe_ we'll let you go," Melina smirked.

"What the hell makes you think I'd ever do that?" John contridicted.

"You're match is coming up soon, and you really need to warm up right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, no, what the hell?" John asked really confused.

"Kiss us, or you're not going anywhere!" Melina commanded.

"This is sexual harassment," John said under his breath.

"Ashley first," Melina bluffed.

"None of this leaves this room, okay?" John scolded.

"Make it quick," Melina teased the _couple_. Ashley quickly cornered John and concealed him into a ''passionate'' kiss. John came to his sences and started to enjoy it. Still, if you asked him he'd say it was complete torture.

"My turn!" Melina said exitedly. Melina jumped onto John and overwhelmed him with a deep kiss. John secretly thought that Melina was a better kisser than Ashley. He started to enjoy the kiss early on. He accidently started to enjoy it _too much. _He found himself ruffling her hair. He appruptly stopped, realizing what had just happened.

"None of this ever happened," John said, waved goodbye and rushed out of the room. A few minutes passed by, finally the silence was broken.

_"Did you get it on tape?" _Melina's voice echoed.

"Yes, I did," Ashley smirked.

--

Reviews Please :)


	5. John's Got A Problem Now

Chapter Five: John's Got A Problem Now

_10 Divas are in Melina's hotel room. They are discussing the plan; now that they had John on video tape kissing not one but _**_2_** _divas, they were going to thret John. _

"Okay, are we all familar with the plan?" Melina, the leader; lead.

"Let's go over it one more time, we might want to change our minds," Maria suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea," Eve suggested, they welcomed her in; now that she was an official diva.

"Awesome, Barbie this time you explain," Melina directed.

"Okay people; so Ashley and Melina set up a video camera and on tape they caught John making out with them so blah blah blah John gets framed," _Kelly Kelly_ said she seemed unenthusiastic

"Good...," Candice said annyoyed.

"So, should we put it live on Raw... or just leak it onto the internet? Mickie said exitedly

"Maybe we should make him suffer," Ashley suggested.

"Yes! Let's threten him!" Mickie laughed.

"Good idea, actually... that just might work, give me my cell," Melina said and pointed to Maria. Maria got Melina's cell phone and egarlly handed it to Melina.

"I'm dialing... i'm in," Melina smiled.

"Hello?" A confusied John Cena asked.

"Date a diva or die," Melina joked.

"What?" John asked.

"We caught you a tape, pick a diva publicly date her or we release the tape!" Melina demanded.

"Exuse me? That's a lose, lose situation! Why on earth do you torture me?" John asked in a plea.

"Because, you think you're better than us divas. And that we specialize in... taking our clothes off?" Melina mocked.

"Oh, you heard about that," John said, Melina picutred him smirking.

"Yes, and we don't appreciate so... DATE A DIVA OR DIE!" Melina screamed, Candice Michelle gently took the phone away from Melina.

"John, baby, us divas are individuals. Now we're not saying for you to go rondavu _(yeah, that's how you spell it!) _with Kelly Kelly or anything. Just innocently date a diva publically," Candice sweetly spelled out for John.

"Thank you Candice, but seriously I made a vow... I really hope you understand," John said trying to sound nice.

"John do you think I'm pretty?" Candice asked.

"Beautiful, actually" John complimented.

"Thank you sweetie, then why don't you give me a chance?" Candice asked.

"Because, just _because_?" Candice asked calmly, but seductivly.

"Yes, listen I made a promise. And I'd expect you all to accept that," John said realizing she wasn't going to stop.

"Pick a diva and date her damit!" Melina said grabbing the phone.

"Okay! Okay I'll take..." John continued. But I'll reveal the name in the next chapter.

--

Oooooh Cliff Hanger, I bet you hate me!

--

ShockingPink Original


	6. The Oscar Goes To

**Okay, obviously alot of people wanted the diva to be Maria, Melina, or Candice. I was considering them all, and this story will have its fair share of John/Maria John/Melina and John/Candice. Trust me, I swear... this is only chapter six. Love, Shocking Pink. **

Chapter Six: And The Oscar Goes To...

"Pick a diva and date her damit!" Melina said grabbing the phone.

"Okay! Okay I'll take... _Christy Hemme_. If you can do that, I'll be happy to make out with _all of you_!," John said with all seriousness.

"What?" All of the divas said in unison, it was on speaker.

"You heard me, Christy Hemme. You know the original Raw Diva Search Winner. Wrestlemania 21; I won my first WWE Championship there. She had a women's championship match, but sadly she didn't win--" John was cut off by Melina.

"Thanks for the history lesson chief, but last I checked she wasn't on good terms with the WWE, getting her back would be like hell," Melina informed.

"Exactly, but she was hot," John said with a smile.

"How about Maria? You already kissed her before," Candice said.

"I know, she's pretty and all but I had my hopes set on Christy," John contridicted.

"John Cena, you're only picking Christy Hemme because you know that she'll never come back to the WWE and you know it!" A furious Mickie James said.

"Yeah John, and last I checked we had the video tape, we make the rules and you follow them," Ashley demanded.

"Okay, let me reason with you... if you get Christy Hemme back, and into a relationship with me, live on Raw I'll kiss all of you," John bribed.

"All of us?" Michelle McCool asked.

"All of you, even you Eve," John said singling Eve out, "Hey I got a thing for diva search winners," he continued.

"A hum.." Ashley cleared her throat.

"John Cena, you've got yourself a deal!" Melina said and hung up.

"Do you really think we can get Christy Hemme back to the WWE?" Maria doubtfully added.

"I don't know she's got that TNA contract," Candice added with a sigh.

"Ugh, TNA... let's just say it was torture when I was there," Mickie added.

"Why, what was wrong with it?" Eve asked.

"Stupid storylines, pyro sucked, practically everyone was there just to come to WWE," Mickie added.

"Whatever, focus people!" Melina ruled.

"Melina is right, as much as we bitch and moan we'll _never_ get Christy back," Candice said hopefully.

"We'll Candice don't be to optomistic, getting her back would be like getting Trish Stratus back," Kelly Kelly said like a total pessimest.

"Trish Stratus!" Mickie said with a light bulb flashing over her head.

"Mickie, as much as you like Trish Stratus, she's happily retired... unlike Christy, Christy my idol," Ashley said.

"I miss her so much," Torrie added.

"Torrie, you've been awfully quiet is something wrong?" Melina asked.

"No, it's just that I'm really not that into this hole thing," Torrie said with a sigh.

"Whatever," Kelly Kelly said.

"Focus people, let's call Vince see what he says," Melina said.

"Good idea, but we should go up to him in person, we'd be stronger in a group," Candice advised.

"But not too much, just like three or four," Maria said.

"How about Ashley, because she's a diva search winner?" Eve suggested.

"I'm cool with that," Ashley said.

"And Maria, she's currently on Vince's good side," Torrie contributed.

"Coolness," Maria giggled.

"I'll go, I'm the leader," Melina declared.

"Okay," The divas said and went along.

"And Candice, she's such a people person," Mickie complimented.

"Okay, if you insist," Candice said with a smile.

"So its agreed?" Maria said.

"Yes!" The divas said in unison

--

_The next week_

_-_

"So let me get this strait, you want me to offer Christy Hemme a contract?" Vince said with stern words.

"Yes sir," Ashley said with confidence.

"I laugh at that matter," Vince said with a chuckle.

"Vince please, she's great with the fans," Candice said.

"She's not on good terms, please the women wins the diva search and the magically goes to TNA because she didn't feel _accomplished,_" Vince mocked.

"What if we were to say she wanted to come back?" Maria offered.

"She does? I highly doubt that," Vince doubted.

"Well she does, and she's willing to quit TNA, I know how much you hate TNA," Melina flirted.

"Well Melina, would this draw effect on there ratings?" Vince said with interest.

"Most likely," Ashley said.

"I'm going to schdule an appointment with Miss Hemme later this week, and if what you all said is true, maybe just maybe I'll offer her a contract. No garentees," Vince said.

"We'll take what we can get," Maria said with a smile.

"You are dismissed," Vince said and advised them to leave.

--

"No," Christy Hemme said flatly to the four divas that were in the TNA lockerroom.

"What? Christy please we need you!" Ashley said.

"Last I checked, they practically booted me out!" Christy said with rage.

"The fans love you, and I don't think they really appriciate you here," Maria said.

"So? Better than they ever did back in the sest pool you call WWE," Christy contridicted.

"Listen, you'll get paid twice as much as you make here," Melina said.

"It's not about the money," Christy said flatly.

"Christy, please we need you!" Candice said.

"Explain to me why you _need _me," She mocked.

"Do you know who John Cena is?" Maria asked. Christy's face lit up bright read and flashed a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ashley said.

"So, what about him?" Christy asked lighting up.

"He refuses to date a diva, unless he dates you first," Melina explained.

"Oh, so that's the reason you want me back? Not because I'm an asset to the company?" She mocked.

"Sad, but true," Ashley said.

"Listen, you may just have yourself a deal," Christy said with a smile, she offered her hand and Ashley egarly took it.

--

PS: I have nothing against TNA, big fan of the beautiful people and Gail Kim btw. And this is not a Christy/John fic!


	7. Stood Stunned

**Kind of threw ya'll a curve ball last chapter, but I thought i'd be interesting. Christy Hemme is one my favorite divas of all time, so I wanted to get more divas involved. Hey, I might even be planning to fit Lita and Trish Stratus into this one... ;)**

Chapter Seven: Stood Stunned

"So, Miss Hemme, I just need to ask you one more question," Vince McMahon told a content Christy Hemme.

"Sure, go ahead," Christy responded. Little did the two people know, about ten divas were outside of the door listening in on the exact conversation.

"Why exactly did you choose TNA? Was it for a paycheck, did you not feel accomplished her in the WWE? The fans, come one Christy," Vince said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Well, my agent said it'd be a smart move, it was the only other wrestling program aside the WWE, but honestly I'd never admit it but I missed the WWE alot," Christy sighed.

"Thank you Miss Hemme, that really means alot to us. Not only the WWE, but to myself as well. Its always hard to bid farewell to a successful superstar. You'll always be remembered as the original diva search winner," Vince said causing Christy to almost shed a tear.

"So, about my contract? I'm happy not to jump in immediatly, maybe I could go undercover for a little bit. You know some dark matches or something," Christy suggested.

"Thats sounds like a great idea, but creative has something else instore for you. How do you feel about being a valet for one of most popular superstars up to date?" Vince asked.

"It depends, which one are we talking?" Christy asked with interest.

"John Cena, if you don't mind. Rumor has it that he's been dying to meet you," Vince winked.

"It'd be an honor, sir," Christy confirmed. Vince handed Christy a stack of papers.

"Miss Hemme, all you have to do know is sign the contract. You'll be championship material in no time, trust me the crowd will go nuts," Vince told Christy.

"Cool," Christy said as she signed the contract. She was offically a WWE Superstar, again.

"Give me a hug," Vince said with open arms. Christy followed, it felt good knowing that she was about to engage in something that she loved. She missed the atmosphere of the WWE Fans, and the live events. TNA was a let down for her. Christy said goodbye to Vince, and made her way out the door. Just to be tackled by about 10 extatic divas.

"Hold on people!" Christy said desparte for air.

"You're back, she's baaack!" Ashley said with disbelief.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!" Candice said with glee.

"Sure, what did you guys have in mind?" Christy asked her fellow divas.

"Let's go out to dinner and let you in on a couple of our plans," Melina informed.

"Oh, the plans about John Cena you mean?" Christy said with a wink.

"Yup, after you're debut on Raw, we'll make John Cena tremble with fear!" Eve told Christy, followed by a hug... Christy had always been an inspiration for Eve. Part of the reason why Eve wanted to join the diva search.

"Coolness, come on I'm starving," Christy moaned. The divas fleeted and the following Monday on Raw. There plan would really take off.

--

_The Following Week On Raw_

--

"Hey, Cena word around the locker room is that Christy Hemme is making her return tonight," Jeff Hardy told his friend John Cena.

"Nah, its just a rumor she'd never come back. Plus can I let you in on a secret?" John Cena whispered to Jeff Hardy.

"Sure buddy, what is it?" Jeff Hardy whispered back.

"The divas have been all over me lately, and I made a deal that if Christy Hemme were to come back and kiss me, I'd kiss all of them. So I only choose Christy because I know she'd be the hardest to make a return," John told Jeff.

"Whoa dude, that's sort of deep. Christy was hot, but what diva would you have really chosen?" Jeff asked with curiousity.

"Maria definatly, but then again Candice and Melina are hot," John admitted.

"Yeah, hey turn on Raw," Jeff said noticing that was 6:20 exactly.

"Twenty minutes late, oh well they started off with that Mr. Kennedy segment didn't they?" John asked.

"They did, the kids got talent," Jeff said adding commentary to the match. The match ended, and a familar face took over the TV Screen.

"Holy shit," The two men said in unison. The face was none other then Christy Hemme. The arena was filled with cheers, and Christy couldn't help but smile. It'd been so long since a crowd of this expansion cheered for her.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you all!" Christy said, she returned as a face.

"God, you don't know how long I've been waiting to return to the WWE!" Christy admitted followed by cheers. Jeff looked at John, John looked like he was about to throw up.

"I'd like to give a shout out to all of my fans, my family, and of corse _John Cena_," When Christy hinted the name John Cena, the crowd followed with a series of oooohs.

"John's got a girlfriend!" Jeff teased, John told him to shut up and watch the TV.

"It's that time of month again, isn't it?" Jeff teased John, John socked him in the lower abdominal area... the _groin_. John turned off the TV, he couldn't bare to watch anymore. He just **_stood stunned_**.

--

Reviews, Reviews

--

ShockingPinkOriginal


	8. Live For The Moment

**Hey party people, I'm exhasted and I know that I won't be able to update tomorrow so here it goes. Oh, and you wonder how I'll fit Trish Stratus in here... just watch. Just kidding, I'll be incorparating Lita as well in the chapter. Oooh and I put up the offical trailer look, its on my trailer. PLEASE**

Chapter Eight: Live For The Moment

"The deal was Christy returns, you kiss us all," Melina demanded. John Cena was cornered by about all of the divas on the current WWE Roster. Heck, a couple more divas came. Mickie begged Trish Stratus to come, and Trish decided to bring Lita. She tought that it would John would have to suffer, and Trish and Lita had a thing for John. Every women does, wink.

"No! The deal was that Christy kissed me first, _then _I'd have to kiss you," John said desparatly to figure something out.

"Well, I don't mind that. I'll make out with you right here right now if I have to," Christy said and stroked his head.

"You serious?" John asked, his face actually smiled. It was a sight to see.

"Close you're eyes big boy," Christy told John. John followed, but this was to give the divas to take pictures.

"Okay," John said and puckered up. Christy and John passionatly went at each other for about two minutes, until a jelous Michelle McCool and Torrie Wilson tore them apart. _(not an easy job)_

"Okay, Maria you're up!" Melina said orderly.

"Wait, live on raw remember?" Ashley said with a smile.

"What? Why not right now?" John moaned.

"We want the whole world to know about your crimes of passion," Candice teased. She was just exited that she was going to tendarly kiss John Cena.

"We also get to choose a kiss style," Eve said.

"Kiss _style_?" John questioned.

"Yeah, you know passionate, heavy, tenderly, I personally want it with alot of lust," Ashley joked.

"You guys are not funny," John said.

"Why am I laughing then?" Maria said and busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Johnny, we'll make a list of the type of kisses we want okay," Candice told John.

"Fine, and did you get Vince McMahon's permisson to do this whole kiss segment?" John asked.

"Of corse, we're not stupid," Trish Stratus said while walking in. This caused Mickie to go un easy.

"Yeah, John honestly how retarded do you think we are?" Lita said with a smirk, she didn't exactly get the same reaction from Mickie though.

"Make your list, but in the mean time I'm out," John said and rushed out of the room. As soon as he did all of the divas huddled together.

"Oh my gosh, he's like so hot!" Candice said breaking the silence.

"I know!" The divas giggled together. They quickly got out a scratch pad and a pen. They egarly wrote away. After 10 minutes of laughing and erasing the divas came up with this list:

Ashley - Lusty

Eve - Tenderly but Passionatly

Torrie - Quick and Simple this caused eye brow rasing from most of the divas

Maria - Filled with Passion

Michelle - Sweetly

Trish Stratus - Hot

Lita - Special

Melina - Unique

Mickie - Romantically

Christy - Simple, she'd be hosting the whole segmen

Candice - Hot and heavy

--

During Rehersal for RAW

--

"John, here's the list of diva's you'll be kissing during the kissing booth scene," Stephanie McMahon said and handed John Cena the list.

"Oh my god," John Cena sighed.

--

Suspense!! **Watch the trailer on my profile COMMENT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love always, **

**Shocking Pink**

--


	9. A List

**Hey, fanfiction was acting goofy the other day. This chapter is called A List, but I guess it called last chapters A List, I really don't know. But thanks wAcKiEjAcKiE826 for telling me what was up, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks again, oh and please check out the trailer! acutebrunnet made a trailer for it as well, it should be under related videos but I'll post a link anyway. And for everyone who reads my other story I Can't Unlove You, its on hiatus. I'll update in about a week. ANYWAY: on with the story.**

Chapter Nine: A List

"Stephanie, I'm sick," John Cena lied to his boss, he made a short coughing sound and flashed a smile.

"Mr. Cena, you're a big part of the show tonight, and I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to compete," Stephanie said realizing he just wanted to get out of the show.

"But Stephanie, kids watch RAW too, how would you like it if you're hero french kissed ten different women?" John Cena declared.

"I'd suck it up, now hurry up rehersal starts in five minutes," Stephanie told him in stern words. She gave him a hard sock in the back and Cena made his way down the ramp.

"John!" Christy shouted from half way across the arena.

"Christy!" John said back, sort of annoyed but the tought of kissing Maria once again exited him. _(AN: That was for you)_

"Hurry up," Candice said with a giggle.

"I'll get there when I get there!" John said, and then ran up to the ring. They went threw a quick run through, this being because Cena had to warm up. Not only was he in the whole diva kissing segment, he was also in the main event to defend his championship.

"John, we forgot to tell you, a couple more divas will be involved in the _One Kiss With The Champ _segment," Michelle told him, she was exited.

"One kiss with the champ," John sarcastically said under his breath. He was exited about kissing some of the divas, but others he could live without. Like kissing Melina, Candice, and Maria that he wanted. Though kissing Jillian, Mae Young, and the new comer Natalya kind of disgusted him.

_After Two Minutes of Rehersal_

"Listen, I really need to warm up. Can't I just kiss the divas all live? Wouldn't it give a realistic feel?" John Cena tried to compromize.

"No, Eve you're turn," Ashley directed. Eve made her way over to John, they stood eye to eye. She started off the kiss, it was tender at first but slowly but surley it evovled into a passionate kiss. It was one Eve would never forget, and one that John would_ try_ to forget.

"Whoa!" The divas cheered together. Eve blushed a quickly made her way out of the spotlight.

"Okay, now who's next on the list? Maria, go get 'em girl," Christy said as if she were actually hosting the show live. Maria was soon overwhelmed by passion. It was better than the first kiss, and it was by far the best kiss of her life. John was either a great actor, or just too cocky to admit that he enjoyed this kiss... alot.

"Call me," John whispered in Maria's ear. She quickly blushed and flashed a confirmation smile. John Cena was filled with delight. Then it went off, he could kiss them.. _just couldn't date them_! Every kiss from there Cena enjoyed, but he saved a little bit of it, you know for the live show.

"Alright, sorry ladies but we'll get to all of you on the live show," Christy said handing John a paper.

_You love Maria! _

"No, maybe shut up Christy!" John said sarcastically, it was unusual for him to blush, but today he did.

"Whatever you say John, really whatever you say," Christy said with doubt.

"So Christy, we never kissed," John said and made his way over to Christy.

"Sure we did," Christy said thinking he was joking.

"Can I kiss you?" John asked, there was only about a two inch gap between their lips.

"Sure," Christy said and closed her eyes. John did not disappoint, Christy didn't think he actually would... _kiss her_. But he did, and Christy was happy he did.

--

Suspense, oh well next chapter will be called "The Live Show"

--


	10. The Live Show

**Hey, it's me again! Hey, check out my new brand new story _A High School Romance _my friend inspired me to write it, it's sorta based on real life events in my life... it's a wrestling fanfic (duh!) So yeah, if you have a chance check it out. Anyway, I Can't Unlove You is still on hiatus. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER:**

Chapter Ten: The Live Show

"Johnny, it's almost showtime," Christy winked to her friend. John followed up with another wink.

"I know, too bad I don't get to kiss you," John said and blew a kiss.

"What are you talking about? You kiss her," Ashley said, obviously paying close attention to their conversation.

"Butt out Ashley, I'm trying to hold a conversation," John rudley responded to Ashley. Ashley brushed it off and left the room. This left John Cena alone with Christy Hemme.

"We're alone," John pointed out.

"We are?" Christy said and prentended to act stupid, John moved closer to Christy. _(AN: John's obviously had a change of heart... don't ya think?)_

"Wanna get naked?" John asked. Christy laughed, she responded rather jokingly.

"Not now," Christy said and placed her perfectly manicured finger on his lips. John pouted with disappoinment.

"C'mon we're going to be late," John said and got up to stand behind the curtain.

--

When John entered the ring, he was greeted by a kiss from Christy Hemme, and then they kicked off the segment. So far most of smackdown's divas had kissed John, and Raw's own Beth Pheonix and Jillian Hall as well. Ashley had just finished her kiss, John's eyes glazed over.

"Whoa, that was well... very _lusty_,"Christy said reffuring to the kiss Ashley and John had just shared.

"Anyway, up next the fabulous MELINA!" Christy annonced. Melina's entrance song hit, she wore an exotic t-shirt and booty shorts. She did her usual rotine and sat on John's lap. They went at it for about twenty seconds, then Christy broke it up.

"Well, that was unique... anyway introducing Maria," Christy said, the audience was into the segment. Vince was convinced this would boost the ratings far past the previous Edge and Lita live sex celebration.

"WHOA! That was... well obviously the best kiss of the night!" Christy said overwhelmed by the kiss Maria and John had shared. John rudley whipped his mouth with this hand, The ungratful assclown.

"Who's left? Oh, of corse Candice Michelle!" Before Christy could finish her sentance, Candice and John were already making out. Candice removed John's shirt and John was all over Candice with his tounge, this was in resemblance to the kisses Edge and Lita used to share. Candice Michelle knew she'd be called a slut by the locker room after this. Oh well.

"One word, hot! I suppose there is only one more diva left... introducing the latest diva search winner... Eve," Christy said a little disappointed. Even though she knew the best was about to come out, the legends. John and Eve kissed and all of sudden the arena was filled with a bubbly laugh... too loud to actually be a laugh... it was Trish Stratus's theme song Time to Rock and Roll! Out came out two of the best known diva's in the entire WWE, Trish Stratus and Lita.

"Oh my god, it's Trish Stratus!" Christy yelled. Jerry Lawler commented, "AND LITA!"

"Move," Lita yelled and made her way over to John. During a kiss with Lita he realized how filthy he felt. All of a sudden he felt such greif. He felt awful about himself. Even though he didn't break the vow... he felt just as slimy as if he did. God, he'd made out with Kelly Kelly for christ's sake!

--

Reviews, Please

--


	11. One Night With Candice

**Hey, its me again. We'll in this chapter get in store for laughs, drama, heartbreak, triumph, and love. Gee wiz, ya know that you can experience that all in my new story _A High School Romance_I'm desperate for reviews, I really really like the story and I'd hate if I had to delete it after only 2 reviews. Please, I'd love you forever! Thanks, oh and I almost forgot here's the rest of the story. (PS: I Can't Unlove You... Still on Hiatus)**

Chapter 11: One Night With Candice

John Cena sat alone on a stool that was placed in his hotel room, he felt particularly awful tonight. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw their faces. Every time he looked at anything, it reminded him of what he'd done just a short five hours ago. This feeling of grief he just could not let go of. Finally, he was greeted by a phone call... Vince McMahon.

"Hello," John greeted formally, he figured he'd call it a night after this phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Cena, have you realized what you've done?" Vince McMahon said in a robotic itchy gruff tone.

"No sir, is there a problem?" John responded, he wasn't worried.

"Your little _One Kiss With The Champ _segment, earned RAW a 6.2 rating!" Vince said excitedly.

"That's great," John said a little happy, at least what he did was worth something.

"And to congratulate you, I'm going to give you your big bonus," Vince said congradulative.

"Thank you sir," John said, he didn't really care about money anymore. At this point, he didn't care about anything.

"I have to go, have a good night," Vince said and hung up. John closed his phone, just more disappointment. He made his way into the bedroom that he was assigned. Usually he bunked with Randy, but he broke his collarbone. This left him all alone, in a way this was a good thing. No one to see the way he really truly felt at the moment. He was in nothing but boxers when he heard a knock at the door. He turned off the bedroom light, and made his way to answer the door. He bent down to look through the keyhole, still in nothing but long blue boxers, to see none other than Candice Michelle. He considered not opening the door, but that would be rude.

"John, please open up... it's kind of serious," Candice said anxiously while knocking on the hotel door. John opened the door.

"What's wrong, here come inside," John responded knowing that Candice was a little desperate. He tried not to show the way he felt.

"The room I assigned won't open, I tried the key card and everything. Then I walked all the way down into the lobby and the freaking guy kept flirting with me. So, I'm stuck without a room," Candice explained.

"I don't know, since I'm not bunking with anyone they only gave me a room with one bed," John told her, her face echoed sadness.

"Listen, I've been lugging all my shit around for like two hours... and I really need a place to lay down, can I take the couch?" Candice asked.

"Of coarse, but that wouldn't be right. I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed," John said, even though she was part of the reason why he felt so terrible... he figured this would be something nice to do.

"Really? John you're the best," Candice said, she followed up with a hug. It felt really comforting holding Candice in his arms, he felt _happy_.

"I'm going to go change, in the mean time... make yourself at home," John said blushing, he realized what he was wearing. Candice giggled and placed her bags next to the couch.

"What's on TV?" Candice asked herself, under her breath. She flipped threw channels to finally find _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_

"This movie is hilarious," Candice told herself. She was about two minutes into the movie, when a relaxed looking John Cena walked in.

"How to lose a guy in ten days?" John eyebrowed. He grabbed Candice's luggage and put it into the bedroom. Candice said thank you, then John accompanied her in watching the movie.

"This is such a chick flick," John said under his breath, Candice obviously heard.

"Well, then Mr. Sassypants what do you want to watch?" Candice said and gave him a good hard nudge.

"I don't know, how about ESPN?" John suggested.

"Ew," Candice said flatly.

"Sports Station?" John tried.

"Once again, ew. How about HBO?" Candice suggested.

"Sure," John responded. It was kiddy week on HBO, they were welcomed to the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, The Last Mimzy, and some movie called The Marine.

"Can we watch The Marine Candice? Please!" John begged.

"I've seen that movie at least a thousand times, and I'm pretty sure you've grown tired of it too," Candice told him, he was on his knees begging her.

"So what? Wait, you've seen it a million times," John asked with interest.

"I said a thousand," Candice said shooting back.

"Same difference, Candice Michelle..." John said asking.

"Okay fine, yes it's like my favorite movie!" Candice admitted. John and Candice broke into a tickle fight, then Candice grabbed a pillow.

"Look! I'm impervious to bullets in this scene," John said sitting in front of the TV indian style. Candice giggled and smacked him across the head with a pillow.

"Gasp! You did not just do that!" John said acting insulted. He grabbed another billow and they wrestled.

"This is a little move I call the head scissors," Candice said putting him into a submission move.

"Okay, okay I tap. I TAP!" John said realizing she wasn't stopping. Thankfully, she stopped.

"And people say I can't wrestle," Candice explained.

"That was funny," John said.

"Oh, it's late... I should really get to bed," Candice explained looking at the clock.

"Whoa, it's already eleven," John said stunned at the clock. Candice blew a kiss to John, John felt fuzzy inside. He threw himself on the couch. He daydrempt about defending his new championship at the great american bash, he successfully beat Bobby Lashley exactly one year ago. Suddenly, he had the urge to go pee. When nature calls, 'ya gotta listen. The bathroom was through the bedroom, Candice was in there.

"OH MY GOD! JOHN!" Candice said, she was in nothing but her brazire.

--

This is a semi chapter... well it is a romance/SUSPENSE story...

--


	12. It's War

**

* * *

Hey, A High School Romance is sorta kicking off. Thank you to the three people that reviewed :) PS: I remade the original trailer, I think it's better than the loser of a first trailer. Check it out if you're interested... anyways back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 12: It's War

"Did you hear what Candice Michelle did to John Cena?" Ashley gossiped to her friend Maria. Ashley overheard Melina talking to Mickie James, apparently Candice Michelle had a little _sleep_over with John Cena. This supposed rumor was the talk of the locker room.

"No, give me details... now!" Maria urged Ashley, it was no secret that both Ashley and Maria had serious crushes of John Cena. So, in their own way they were jealous.

"She convinced him into thinking that she had no place to stay, so basically she slept in the same hotelroom as John. Please, let's just say they did a lot more than sleeping," Ashley said with rage in her eyes.

"That bitch, and I thought we were friends!" Maria said shaking her head to the disgust that was Candice Michelle.

"I know, she knows that John is like off limits, we had our fun now it's time for us to really suduct John Cena," Ashley said a little angrliy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ashley, you're the one trying the hardest," Maria told Ashley harshly.

"I see how it is, you want John to yourself. Well guess what, it's war bitch," Ashley said followed up with a hard slap across Maria's face. Maria held back her tears and continued with a kick to Ashley's stomach. This easily turned into a cat fight. Luckily, this caught Melina and Christy's attention.

"What the hell?" Christy asked frantically while trying to pull Ashley off Maria. Melina successfully drug Maria out of under Ashley, and attempted to keep her far away from Ashley.

"John's mine!" Maria said without breath.

"What do you mean, it's so obvious he likes me alot better than he likes you," Ashley yelled back. Christy shook her head, she knew John liked her the best... he might of even admitted it too her once or twice.

"No, and stupid Candice Michelle is trying to ruin that!" Maria said, somehow she was able to escape Melina's grasp and sucker-punch Ashley.

"Bitch, oh and Melina don't act all innocent... we all know you leaked it out," Ashley to Melina, this caught Christy's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Christy said, letting Ashley go off free.

"Well, nothing. I didn't want to tell you," Melina said nervously, Christy began stalking Melina.

"Tell me... now!" Christy yelled.

"Candice was staying with John yesterday, and come on... Candice alone with John in the same hotel room?" Melina said. Christy took out her anger on Melina with a roundhouse kick, she had a sudden rush of adrenaline so she went off to beat the freaking crap out of Melina. But, before Melina lost consciousness... Candice walked in. God only knows what type of hell Christy was going to unleash on Candice.

"What?" Candice asked stupidly.

"Bitch," Christy told Candice harshly, Candice stood dumbfounded.

"I heard about you're little sleepover with John Cena, and just so you know he's off limits now," Christy informed.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with John, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Candice said and attempted to walk of. The grasp of Christy was too strong though. Then John walked in, talk about wrong place... and a very wrong time.

"I should go," John said looking at the debris that was left of the locker room.

"John Cena, it's war," Christy said with deep hatred in her eyes, she walked out of the locker room. Alone stood Candice Michelle and John Cena.

"You still have me," Candice said attempting to move closer.

"Not now," John said almost breaking tear.

* * *

"Vince, can you put me into a storyline with Candice Michelle?" Christy asked Vince, she didn't bother going to creative... she went directly to the big man himself.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" Vince asked noticing Christy's mascara was practically running down her face.

"No, turn me heel or something I could care less. Just let me get my hands on Candice," Christy said while taking a seat.

"Is this personal or something?" Vince asked.

"You know I'm not going to lie, but yes it is," Christy admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," Vince smirked. Christy walked out of his office, only to brush John Cena... the number one person that she hated right now.

"Get away, jackass," Christy commanded.

"Christy, it's really not what you think!" John said trying to talk sense into Christy.

"You know, when I came back to WWE, I didn't expect this. Trust me, keep this shit up... I'll be back to TNA faster than Candice lost her virginity," Christy insulted and ran off.

"Christy!" John yelled. He had to find her and talk some sense into her... he couldn't loose her.

Reviews please, and I beg you... **CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY** _please..._


	13. Starting From Scratch

**Hey, at the bottom of this chapter I created a small preview of the story that might be replacing my story A High School Romance. It's called Bringing Back Smackdown, so check it out if you want. I think this chapter won't disappoint, but hey I could be wrong.**

Chapter 13: Starting From Scratch

_Not one diva has spoken to another diva in days, Maria who used to be so talkative has suddenly stopped talking. Melina, who usually had something to say just sighs. Candice, she such pulls her head down in shame. In her eyes, and most of the divas eyes, she was the one to blame for this whole situation. Yet, they are all in the same room... John Cena hasn't been seen around the locker room in days._

"Listen, we're not going to get anywhere if we're not talking," Michelle McCool said and stood up, this was a _very_ brave thing to do. The divas ignored it for a couple seconds, then Candice responded.

"I agree," Candice said standing up for a split second, then sat back down. Melina rolled her eyes, then she stood up as well.

"Look, Michelle is right. Have we all forgot what the original plan was?" Melina asked. Deep inside of her, she herself had forgotten what the original plan was. They had gotten so close to reaching that point, but now it just seems to have dimmed away.

"The original plan? Please, wasn't that set to the side? It's all for one now!" Ashley demanded. She was the new bitch, a total pessimist. She was the one who wanted John all to herself, the most. It was no secret, either.

"Ashley, can you stop being a bitch for like two seconds?" Maria asked Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes, so far out of ten divas, four divas were standing up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Christy asked, she was in the far corner. She really was in no mood to talk, but she thought that this needed her commentary.

"Is what obvious?" Eve asked, she made a secret pact. If Christy talks, she talked. She was the newest of all the divas, and she didn't want to make a bad impression.

"We have to start from scratch," Christy told with had throat drying words. All of the divas that were once standing up, sat back down.

"Start from scratch? Pretend like none of this happened? That's going to be a little hard, don't you think?" Mickie asked, even though it was hard to say, she knew it had to be said.

"I think that's a great idea," Candice said and buried her head inside of the pillow that was next to her.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kelly Kelly said speaking up, she'd never really been interested. Especially since she was denied by John Cena.

"I don't know yet," Christy admitted. Torrie Wilson arose from the couch she used to sit, most divas forgot that she was even involved in this whole plan. Now, this was a woman that didn't care about John Cena, at all.

"We just need to lay off for a little while, then each of us divas will make our move. You know, just how we did in the beginning," Torrie advised, the divas all nodded... everyone exept Ashley.

"Why should we listen to you? You're a fossil," Ashley declared, Torrie Wilson was strong, Torrie Wilson didn't care about what people like Ashley said.

"I've been in a situation like this before, and for me being a fossil, I've been along for along time. So have the greats like Shawn Michaels, but that's really just too bad. I have a lot of experience in this area, if you want this to work, listen to me," Torrie said with stern words directed to Ashley. Ashley shut up immediately, Maria clapped.

"Great!" Maria smiled, she hated her former best friend, Ashley.

"So, do you guys want to plan stuff out?" Melina suggested. All of the divas nodded, then they all raced over to Melina, she held the paper and the pen.

_Around 10 Minutes Later_

"So, Maria do you think you're ready?" Melina asked, Maria was the first diva on the list.

"Remember, this doesn't start until about two weeks, we have to make sure he cools down," Torrie reminded. Maria nodded, all of the divas let out a sigh of relief. It was the beginning of new things, and hopefully better things.

* * *

Reviews please, and here is a little preview of a story that I **_might_**be starting, It's called Bringing Back Smackdown!

* * *

_John Cena has been drafted to Smackdown, instead of taking this as a bad thing, he attempts to bring back glory to Smackdown. Along the way, he might just capture some World Heavyweight Gold, a couple of the smackdown divas, and of coarse the title of the man who distroyed Edge and Vickie Guerrero. Cena/TBA_


	14. Maria Strikes Back

**UPDATE: I broke my thumb, so my updating might be screwed with. In other news, I finally updated I Can't Unlove You. On with the story.**

Chapter 14: Maria Strikes Back

_Its been about two weeks, things have seemed to have quieted down between the divas and John Cena. Behind John's back, the divas have been meeting in Melina's hotel room every Thursday for the past week to plan and plot out the fall of John Cena. Some of the divas are opposed, but most aren't. The idea of starting from scratch was a great idea, mad props go out to Torrie Wilson. The divas decided to let Maria go first, if she were denied they had a whole mess of divas that can and would be pleased to follow in Maria's footsteps. _

"Go easy on him," Melina smiled at Maria. Maria was a little worried, she had already been denied by him twice, hopefully three times is the charm.

"I'll try," Maria responded. She made her way into the same room John Cena was in. He was laying down on the couch, reading the latest WWE Magazine. It was the Superstars Yearbook edition, Maria noticed he was looking at his page. Maria took a deep breath and made herself noticed by sitting on a neighboring chair. Instead of sparking an immediate conversation, she reached for the UsWeekly that was on the coffee table in front of John.

"Sorry, I should move," John said not even noticing that it was Maria who reached for the magazine. Maria sighed, and to her surprise he looked up. Maria didn't know what do to.

"It's okay," Maria responded and buried her face into the magazine. John noticed that she wasn't trying to make a move on him, she wasn't wearing a totally revealing outfit, she wasn't even talking. He knew something was up.

"Maria, did you see the new issue of WWE Magazine, it's pretty good. It's got everyone, even the divas," John told Maria, he wanted to see if it was just an act, or if she was really in here just because of some stupid diva plot.

"Really, that's cool. Does it have Randy Orton?" Maria asked with a sudden break of genius. She'd try to make John feel jealous, then she'd see if he felt _feelings_ for her.

"Yeah, he's right here," John said with curiosity in his voice, he wondered if Maria had a thing for Randy Orton. In his own way, he sort of felt jealous.

"Look at his quote," Maria pointed out. In the magazine, it showed a superstars senior quote. John's quote was _You Want Some, Come Get Some!_Randy Orton's happened to be _There's a reason for my indelible ego. I mean look at me! I see my reflection in the mirror and thing. 'God Blessed Me'. _

"That doesh, he's so full of himself," John told Maria. Maria giggled, but then she decided to work with what she had.

"He's got a point though, a guy like Randy doesn't come around that often," Maria lied and looked dreamily into space.

"You like Orton?" John asked a little shocked. He didn't make it too obvious though.

"Yeah, a little bit. Too bad he's married. That's _a real shame_," Maria said with a giggle at the end of her sentence. John looked a little uneasy.

"So, what was your quote?" John asked attempting to change the subject. Inside, Maria jumped up and down with victory, she _thought _she had John wrapped around her perfectlly manicured finger.

"I forgot, why don't you look it up?" Maria suggested, John turned the page a couple times.

"I like my body better now than I did when I was 16," John quoted. Maria giggled.

"Yeah, I do," Maria said. She found John looking into her eyes, she knew she had to resist. She didn't want to make it too obvious. But that urge, if he was offering it was a privilege to take it!

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm not suppose to like divas, and I don't so I think I should go," John said attempting to get up. Maria had a sudden break of stupidity, she grapped his arm.

"Don't go," Maria said faintly. John easily escaped her grasp and left the room. Maria stood in awe as he left the room, inside she felt awful. Mostly because she came really close to getting to John.

* * *

**Okay, I set up a poll on my profile entitled Which Diva Should John Choose? The top three finalists will go on into the final chapters, and the person I think best suits John, will get John. You can also vote by PMing me, or in the reviews. This is big, I was considering not doing this, but I will.**


	15. Discussions, Seemingly Perfect

**Thump Update: I told you in the last chapter that I broke my thumb, they put it in a stint. It's this little thingy to help it stay strait. It doesn't hurt or anything, but my daily updates might be a little jacked with. **

Chapter 15: Discussions, One Must Fall

_After the failed of attempt to get a diva to actually date a diva, the divas are a little upset. Upset is really not the word to fit the depression on their faces. Maybe Maria had just missed her chance, maybe she was too quiet, maybe John was just really hard headed. If ten beautiful women are putting themselves out there for you, you take advantage dumbass! At least that's what Melina had thought, Torrie had a more sensitive approach. _

"Listen, it wasn't her fault. Plus next on the list is Mickie, I'm not gaurenteed she's going to win him over, but surley someone will," Torrie encouraged, she was sick of the looks of disappointment plastered on the diva's faces. This caused a few of the divas to actually smile, like they had a chance. Melina was not impressed.

"No, it _was_ all _Maria's_ fault. _She _was the only one to blame! And Mickie is going to the exact same thing. I'm just being realistic bitches, seriously. We need to go for the high fire power. Being fruity don't cut it anymore," The fiery latina explained. Ashley threw a middle finger, she'd become a little less _bitchy_.

"And what makes you so sure that Mickie can't win John over?" Candice asked, this was a semi-shock. Candice hadn't spoken more than a few words in the past week.

"Yeah Melina, last time I checked. When we used _high fire power _it backfired and still here we are," Michelle McCool seconded Candice. She was refurring to the time they held a video tape against John, it turned out _so well_.

"Come on! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. And we are not going back to all for one status again, together we stand. Together we fall," Christy explained. Maria clapped, and this broke a lot of the tension.

"Amen, brother!" Kelly Kelly shouted, this caused even Melina to laugh. Things were looking up, at least that's what they thought. Little did they know, tonight one must fall.

"So, Mickie what are you going to try to get John?" Eve asked with curiosity. Eve knew that if Mickie failed, she'd be next on the list.

"Simple stuff, sweet talk at first. Then maybe, just maybe things will evolve into something more serious," Mickie told with ease, even though she knew it'd be alot harder than that.

"That'll work," Torrie smiled optomisically. But, Melina saw threw her eyes. She knew something was up, she sensced that Torrie didn't want Mickie to get John, and why was she so interested all of a sudden? Melina's mind wondered.

"Are you okay Melina?" Torrie asked, she noticed Melina had a face of disgust.

"Just peachy," Melina smiled back and grabbed for a water bottle.

* * *

"Hey Mickie!" John shouted, unlike Maria, Mickie had built up a pretty solid friendship with John Cena. She'd try to use that to her advantage.

"Hey Johnny, what'cha doing?" Mickie said and sat down next to her buddy.

"Just watching a little Family Guy," John said, way back they used to watch Family Guy together.

"Oh, his the one where Peter almost has a stroke!" Mickie giggled, John laughed when Peter Griffin ate 30 hamburgers, had a stroke, and intended to sue the company.

"That man is a true idiot," John chuckled, then a commercial hit. Of coarse, it was another _suggestive_ Axe commercial.

"Hey Mickie, when if I were to put axe on, would a thousand beautiful girls start chasing after me?" John asked jokingly.

"You've already got something like that, don't you?" Mickie said jokingly. She realized then that she didn't want to jeopardize they're relationship as friends. But this was important, really important. She'd have to carry on.

"About that, it's kinda fun. Wait are you in on it Mickie?" John said half serious, half jokingly.

"Oh, god no! That's for the sissy divas," Mickie said trying to fake a smile, she was really bad at lying to John.

"I don't know. To be honest, I never really found myself attractive. So it's just a little weird to have women after you all of the time," John admitted to Mickie. Micke thought.

"John, come on. You're one of the most attractive men I've ever known. And if we weren't such great friends, I'd be totally into you," Mickie comforted. John smiled, his blue eyes looked deeply in Mickie's. _(AN: I was going to put brown eyes, but then I remembered that they were blue. But sometimes they look green, and other times brown. What color are John Cena's eyes?) _

"Are you okay John?" Mickie asked, John seemed to be looking strait at Mickie. Mickie liked it, but she didn't want to seem like she was ''just another diva'', though she was.

"Mickie, you're awesome. You know that right?" John asked and placed his arm over Mickie's shoulder. Mickie giggled with joy.

"It's a curse, awesomeness runs in my viens," Mickie bragged sarcastically.

"Hey, do you want to do something later?" John asked, Mickie was shocked. She didn't know how to respond.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Mickie accpepted, in her mind. Within a split second, she decided to go with it.

"I was invited to open up that new Dave & Busters, I'm allowed to take a friend, if you're interested," John offered.

"Sounds like fun, when though?" Mickie asked her new _best buddy._

"Now, we gotta be there by six," John said and stood up to get his jacket.

"Cool, I'll go grab my purse," Mickie explained, they were instore for a fun night.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Torrie asked egarly. All of the divas surrounded Mickie just itching for details. This was big news, she hadn't been back for hours.

"Great, fantastic, wonderful, god he's amazing," Mickie said staring dreamily into space.

* * *

**Current Poll Standings:**

**Maria - _Takes The Lead With 7_**

**Ashley - _Takes A Second With 3_**

**Torrie - _She's gotta 2_**

**Christy, Melina, Mickie, Trish, and Candice -_ All tied with 1_**

**Eve, Lita, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly - _The Big 0_**

* * *


	16. Father Randy

**In a collection of poll results, review results, PMs, and basic interest we have a _top three. Not a_ tie for first, I'll elaborate at the end of this chapter. This chapter will be EXTREMELY short, I'm hurting. Like in a mother f'ing cast hurting, so I'll use this chapp as an informational thingy. So, did anyone see John Cena with Cryme Tyme? Funny stuff, made me laugh.**

Chapter 16: Father Randy

"So, how was your _date_ with Mickie?" An annoyed Randy Orton asked his friend that was seemed to be possessed. John quickly responded with a quick comeback

"It was not a date, we just... hung out," John explained, yet Randy was not convinced. He rolled his eyes, smirked and levaled him with words.

"That's why you where staring blankly into space and saying the occasional_, Mickie... Mickie... Mick-OW_!!" Randy yelled defencelessly. John had thrown a huge right hand into the side of Randy's handsome head.

"Dude, I have a serious problem... I need your help," John admitted, Randy let out a huge gasp but noticed the seriousness in John's voice.

"What?" Randy asked while rubbing his head. John let out a small chuckle and told Randy the story.

"... And it was the best night of my life. I think I've actually _fallen_ for Mickie," John confided in Randy.

"Listen too your heart, and if you really love her... go for it. Let your emotions run free. Because, a girl like Mickie doesn't stay single for long. Trust me, I know," Randy advised.

"Your right, but I have a problem... I already told Maria I'd take her too a movie," John added. Randy's face turned boiling red.

"I HAVE LOST ALL HOPE WITH YOU!" Randy yelled and stormed off.

* * *

**POLL RESULTS: **

Maria 8

Ashley 5

Melina 4

Christy 3

Mickie James 2

Torrie 2

Candice 1

Trish 1

**_REVIEW RESULTS:_**

**_MICKIE 2_**

**_MARIA 1_**

**_CANDICE 1_**

_PMs - to respect their privacy I wont say who :)_

_melina 1_

_maria 2_

_mickie 5_

_candice 4_

**top three:**

**MARIA - 11**

**MICKIE - 9**

**CANDICE - 6**

**POLLING STILL OPEN :)**


	17. Only Half The Women We Used To Be

****

Hey future WWE Champions, it's official. I Will Not Date Divas has over 100 reviews! Thank you, ya'll are the best. So, my inbox was FLOODED with PMs, as for the poll. I'll set up one where it'll say _Who Deserves To Be In The Top Three. _And maybe just maybe that diva will get a second chance. So, at the end of the chapter I'll give you all an insight on who's in the lead. It seems like Maria's getting alot of votes, but that doesn't mean she'll win... only I know. Just kidding, but seriously it just guarantees her a spot in the top three. Then, I'll set up a poll when we have a secure top three. So, here's the chapter. Remember the One Must Fall chap? This chapter might involve a little bit of Drama, not much of any suspense so I'll change that pretty soon. I'm having a friend type for me, so this is why its abnormally large. ANYWAY: On with the story ;)

Chapter 17: Only Half The Women We Used To Be

_The divas are in a buzz, John asked Maria out on a date! Well, they were just going to the movies but that seriously counts for a lot! All the divas are jealous, but Mickie's taking it a little bit as an insult. She has the best day of her life with John, and then he asks another girl out? Where the hell is that logic? Seriously, guys are really confusing. (AN: Thank you Kristen, I forgot to mention that in the big bold paragraph above) Alot of the divas have lost hope, Eve... Ken Anderson asked her out so she happily accepted. Michelle, she had a thing with The Undertaker, which is a little freaky. Kelly Kelly, she has her sights set on a certain Rainbow Haired Warrior. Plus, the so called ''Legendary Divas'' they left, lost hope quit right down. So, really they're only half the group they used to be._

"Well... at least there's still six of us," Ashley announced hopefully. Melina sighed doubtfully, Candice didn't react, and Mickie stood up. She had something to say.

"Remind we why we're doing this? To torment John? What the hell did he ever to us? This is a little low, don't you think? Not to be rude or anything, but seriously," Mickie said, this was very surprising.

"Mickie, way to bring a downer on the situation. The plans going great, didn't I tell you he asked me out?" Maria reminded. Mickie tried not to scoff, she tried really hard. Then she let it out... like word vomit.

"It was a pitty date, it doesn't mean anything. None of this means anything, none of this. John wants a real girl, and we're just wasting our time," Mickie let out. Torrie gasped, Melina stood up. Ashley left the room, and Maria crossed her arms. Mickie was never one to doubt.

"What?" Christy said standing up, Christy had been silent for too long.

"Sorry, but I just don't want anyone to get hurt. John's like that," Mickie lied, she fell in love with John last Monday. She never thought that John would deliberately date someone else... and he admitted that he wasn't interested in Maria.

"In a way, Mickie's right. Maybe we should just... stop," Melina said signalling defeat.

"No, you guys come on! Bring it all together, together we stand--" Maria started.

"Together we fall, yeah we get it," Mickie said, she followed Ashley's footsteps. She couldn't take it any longer, her emotions for John consumed her. She wanted John, she _needed _John, she loved John.

"I think I should go... I'll try to talk to sense into Mickie," Candice said, Christy nodded. She was still upset at Candice, the sound of her name still made Christy cringe.

"God, what have we become?" Maria asked herself under her breath. Suddenly her leg started to vibrate. It was her phone, she glanced at the caller ID and gasped.

"Shit, it's John!" Maria told Christy, at this point Christy was the only one in the room. Maria flipped open her phone and took a deep breath.

"Hey John, how are you?" Maria asked calming herself down in the process. The sound of his voice soothed her.

"Pretty good, how about you? Wait, are we still on to go see Iron Man?" John asked. It was the fifth time John saw that movie, he loved that movie. He was more exited because he was being considered to play Captain America in the upcomming Avengers Film_. (AN: btw, ''Shocking Pink'' is a marvel fanatic)_

"Um yeah, is something wrong?" Maria asked, John resoponded nicley.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in five," John said and shut his phone. John sighed, and got his keys.

* * *

I'm sencing trouble in girl world, aren't you? Here's the current standings:

Poll Results:

_Maria - 10_

_Melina - 5_

_Ashley - 5_

_Mickie James - 4_

_Christy - 3_

_Candice - 2_

_Torrie - 2_

_Trish - 1_

Review Results:

Torrie - 1

Maria - 14

Candice - 2

Mickie - 4

Melina - 2

**_PM RESULTS: _**

**_melina 3_**

**_maria 4_**

**_mickie 13_**

**_candice 6

* * *

_** **TOP THREE:**

**Maria - 28**

**Mickie - 24 (I voted for Mickie, so that's why theres an additional three, but that doesn't mean Mickie's going to win)**

**TIE TIE TIE! - Melina and Candice - 10**


	18. A Night At The Movies

**Hey I Will Not Date Divas readers, how 'yall been? On my profile is the official banner for I Will Not Date Divas, it includes all of the divas in the top 4. We need a top three, and today we got it! This might disappoint a few people, but hey the most people voted for someone. So, on with the story :) PS: (Be prepared for a blonde moment) OMG THE JOHN CENA AND MICKIE JAMES SEGMENTS ARE BACK!! YES YES, I WAS SO SURPRISED, AND I OFFICIALLY LIKE KELLY KELLY, SHE'S IMPROVED ALOT! **

Chapter 18: A Night At The Movies

"So, are you ready?" Christy asked Maria. Christy was jealous of Maria, but that was natural. She'd given up on John, and after this little charade, she had her sights set on Ken Kennedy.

"I think so, what do you think is wrong with Mickie? She got real emotional, that's not like the Mickie James I know," Maria said, she grabbed her jacket and smiled to Christy. Christy smiled back, in a weird way she was happy for Maria.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll pass," Christy responded, Maria's phone rang. She smiled, and dashed out the door. This left Christy alone. Christy smiled and flipped to the Discovery Channel.

"Wow, Maria you look great," John greeted as Maria positioned herself in John's car. Maria giggled and responded happily.

"Thank you John, you look rather handsome yourself tonight," Maria complimented, then John turned on the radio. It wasn't that long until they got to the theatre.

"Two for Iron Man please," John asked, then he was greeted with a harsh response from a 18 year old boy.

"John Cena sucks dick," The boy responded under his breath, while printing the tickets.

"Exuse me?" John asked. The boy looked startled.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I watch wrestling and I'm not exactly a fan of yours," The boy said trying to be cool in front of his co-workers.

"Just print the tickets, please," Maria responded sweetly.

"You're Maria, aren't you are you guys going out?" The boy asked, it looked like he was a fan of Maria.

"Tickets, please," John asked frustrated. The boy quickly handed him the tickets.

"On the house," The boy responded scared. He noticed that John was flexing his muscles, this was intimidating to the 95-pound week-ling.

"I get that alot, it's not that big of a deal," John told Maria while walking off. Maria was still giggling in the process. They made there way into the movie, it was pretty packed. They managed to get decent seats, not perfect but decent.

"Are you having fun," John directed his attention from the screen, and onto Maria.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Maria asked, their eyes connected.

"No reason," John responded and focused his attention onto Robert Downey Jr.

"Tonight was amazing," Maria admitted to John as they walked out of the theatre.

"We'll have to do this again," John told Maria, they were now seeing eye-to-eye. John kissed her lightly on the forehead. Boldly, Maria responded.

"You missed," Maria said cheerfully.

"Huh?" John chuckled.

"This is where you aimed," Maria said and kissed him lightly on the lips, John responded happily. The two lightly kissed under the crystal clear skies. It was an experience that both seemed to enjoy. Little did they know that the _walls have eyes_.

* * *

"Thanks, Candice you really didn't have to," Mickie thanked Candice. Candice took Mickie to Cold Stone, it was right next to the _theatre_.

"No prob, so tell me again," Candice asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"... And I love him," Mickie confided. Candice noticed something in the window, in the corner of her eye she saw Maria and John.

"What's up?" Mickie noticed that Candice was centering her attention on the outside of the parlor.

"Um, don't turn around," Candice advised, of coarse Mickie turned around. Mickie dropped her small bowl in a second, Mickie felt like her insides where about to sink. Mickie hated Maria, Mickie wanted to kill Maria. Mickie was _going_ to kill Maria.

"Where are you going!" Candice asked desperately.

"... _To kill Maria," _Mickie said while slamming the door.

"This can't be good," Candice said and attempted to catch Mickie. But it was _too late_.

* * *

Reviews Please :)

**Top Three: **

**1.) Maria**

**2.) Mickie **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**3.) _Candice_**


	19. John Cena Must Die

**Hey Wrestling Fanatics! It's me, Shocking Pink. I was thinking, what if I were to change my name? I probably never will, Shocking Pink is too cool. I wrote a brand new MelinaxCena story! Just because she was a runner up, and I thought that she deserved it. Please check out acutebrunnet's My Best Friend's Wedding, I made a trailer for it on my youtube. So yeah, here's where Candice, Mickie, and Maria really I mean_ really_ step up :)**

Chapter 19: John Cena Must Die

"Um, don't turn around," Candice advised, of coarse Mickie turned around. Mickie dropped her small bowl in a second, Mickie felt like her insides where about to sink. Mickie hated Maria, Mickie wanted to kill Maria. Mickie was _going_ to kill Maria.

"Where are you going!" Candice asked desperately.

"... _To kill Maria," _Mickie said while slamming the door.

"This can't be good," Candice said and attempted to catch Mickie. But it was _too late_. John broke off the kiss with Maria, but Maria who couldn't see Mickie attempted to kiss John back, then she realized that Mickie's once brown eyes had turned into daggers.

"Mickie," John attempted to calm her down, but Mickie once had love for John, she still did... but it was a different kind of love. John Cena must die!

"Hey Mickie, it worked," Maria whispered, Mickie followed up with a hard slap. Luckily, Candice was right behind Mickie holding her back.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" John asked clueless.

"John, I think it'd be best if you leave," Candice smiled while she tried to peal Mickie off Maria. Poor Maria, her jacket was a thing of the past. John had noticed it, but Candice looked stunning tonight, was it that she wasn't wearing make-up? Surprisingly, Candice looked better than Mickie and Maria put together.

"No, let him stay," Mickie spat. John was able to pull Mickie off Maria, John knew what he had to do. Candice and John had had a connection, something told him he had to do what he did next. John grabbed Mickie off Maria, and John pulled Mickie into a devastating kiss. A kiss that you'd see on soap operas and teenage dramas, a kiss that you always see but never get to experience. Maria stood heartbroken, half in tears half in agony.

"What is going on!" Maria cried, remember this was in a public plaza. John recieved a middle finger from at least five people.

"Calm down," Candice said, but why bother. It was all surreal, John kissing Mickie... after kissing Maria. It seemed like she'd wake up in a minute... but this was all real.

* * *

"John, can I ask you something?" Candice asked John, Candice was on a separate couch. Both knew what happended last time they sat on the same couch, though this time they weren't the only ones in the room. Christy Hemme was on the other couch, just reading a magazine. With headphones on, she was in another world.

"Sure Candy," John responded, he was in a daze thinking about what happended yesterday night.

"Who do you like better, Mickie or Maria?" Candice asked with confidence.

"Thats hard, but I'd chose you over them anyday," John flirted.

"What? Your kidding right?" Candice responded.

"No," John said sitting next to Candice. John moved closer... and closer...

"Knock it off you two," Christy said from out of now where, but it was too late. John's lips where glued on to Candice's.


	20. Moment in the Sun

****

Last chapter was a bit confusing, I know. It was supposed to be a little surreal ;). Voting is off now that we have a secure top three. It really is anyone's ball game now, this is more of a Maria chapter. Last chapter, I don't know... Mickie got her moment but it did end with a Jandice moment.

Chapter 20: Moment in the Sun

"Hey, you guys! That's incredibly rude, seriously get a room or something!" Christy scolded John and Candice, they lit up very bright red. Candice giggled, John laughed. At that moment, John realized that he loved not one girl, not two girls, but _three_girls. He remembered that vow he had, to never date a diva. That was a thing of the past, now he had a new obstacle... picking a girl. Last time he chose Christy, but this one was a little harder.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Candice suggested, it was late and what else where they to do. John agreed with that plan, he'd have some time to think. Plus, when the scary parts come who else is Candice going to clutch onto?

It was about forty-five minutes into the movie, lucky for John it was a click flick. He had no reason to be interested, so he had his sights set on a list of pros and cons about the three girls. Candice was so beautiful, Mickie she was like his best friend, and Maria she's just amazing. So he combined all of those features and figured out two things: _Beauty is just a six letter word, and what matters is the way they make you feel._

But there was the problem again! Candice made him feel like he had a purpose, Mickie was so great to be around, and Maria she's like the perfect girlfriend. John found no flaws in Candice, so he decided to test something out.

"Candice, can we watch The Marine after this?" John asked as an experiment, even though Candice was practically glued to the screen, she turned in John's direction. This proved that... well Candice doesn't have that big of an ego, and that John was obviously more important than _Thelma and Louise_._ (AN: Great Chick Flick)_

"Sure... do you have the DVD with you?" Candice asked in a whisper, this was Christy's favorite movie she didn't want to disturb her.

"At all times," John said in a loud whisper, then he pulled out the case from his bag. This caused Candice to laugh on the inside, Candice responded.

"Okay, let's just wait... we don't want to interrupt Christy's moment," Candice joked. Christy Hemme was sitting Indian Style in front of the television, it was like she was reading the script, every word... _memorized_.

"It's so entertaining," John teased Candice, Christy heard... but she didn't move.

* * *

"Hey, Maria wait up," John called to Maria, Maria was mad as hell already. John just wanted to be friendly and break a little tension. Maria noticed John, he looked fantastic tonight. He had a black hooded sweater, dark black jeans, and his blue eyes glowed... the definition of sexy. She decided to give him a break.

"Hi John," Maria responded she was still really mad, how could he break her heart like that? How would he feel if you had the kiss of your life... just to be upstaged by an emotional bitch! Just thinking of Mickie made Maria cringe, made her break down on the inside, it's like she was dirt.

"Maria, I just wanted to apologize... about the other day. It really didn't mean to go down that way. Mickie she's just too--," John was cut of in mid sentence.

"Save it, she's just too what? Gorgeous, Fantastic, come on spare me? Please John if you didn't want me in the first place why bother?" Maria asked almost letting out a tear, Maria was a broken women. It'd be hard to fix this wound.

"I was going to say emotional, Maria. Maria, I do care for you. And, I really want to make it up to you," John said gently rubbing Maria's shoulders. His touch on her skin made her self esteem rise.

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Maria asked almost smiling, she wasn't going to forgive him this quickly. She wasn't a fool. Was John really being sincere?

"Well, I was thinking maybe a day out on the town. A shopping spree at all of your favorite stores, and a romantic dinner at that sushi place I know you love so much," John smiled, at the sound of shopping spree Maria was hooked.

"Shopping spree?" Maria smiled, this caused John to chuckle a little bit.

"The day is young, time to hit all of your favorite stor--," Maria grabbed John's arm and was pulling him towards John's car.

* * *

"That will be 789 dollars please," A seemingly annoyed counter clerk declared, maybe he wasn't annoyed but John was a little sad to see over seven hundred dollars go out the door.

"Thank you sir, and have a nice day," The clerk said as he put the money into the cash register. John was holding bags of all different colors, but one color was missing. Pink, they hadn't gone into Victoria's Secret yet! Shit, John thought. As much as he loved Victoria's Secret... what if people saw him in there?

"Hum... let's go to Victoria's Secret now," Maria declared and held John's hand. John's heart sank. Once they where in the store, John tried to cover his face with Forever Twenty One Bag, but Maria wouldn't allow that.

"Get that out of your face," Maria scolded as she continued to shop for thongs. Maria picked up each individual undergarment, it seemed like hours until they where finally out of that store.

"So, are we done yet?" John asked hopefully, even though Maria was sad to see the perfect day pass... she had to admit, it was over.

"Yeah, so let's go pack this back into the car," Maria suggested, John was relieved. He was carrying at least twenty pounds of women's apparel, while Maria was happily carrying her purse.

* * *

"Whoa, now that it's dark. Maybe we should go eat dinner," John asked Maria. Maria was happy with that plan, she was really hungry. They had skipped lunch, apparently the line in the food court was too long and the Sunglasses Cart was too cute to pass up.

"Yeah, so John. Today's been all about me, how about you? Where do _you_want to go and eat dinner?" Maria asked, she ment it. She had never met a man that was willing to spend over two thousand dollars on her.

"Well, Burger King is right around the corner and I'm starving," John joked, in a way he was serious but Maria wouldn't settle for fast food.

"John..." Maria asked, then John suggested a real restaurant.

"Okay, let's go to Red Lobster," John told Maria, it was Maria's second favorite restaurant, Maria loved sushi... but John had enough of raw fish. He wanted a decent cooked fish.

* * *

"That was fun," John admitted, they where now home. They came back from a very relaxing dinner, John's shoulders still ached, but he was better now.

"Yeah it was, hey John... can I show you something?" Maria asked John.

"Sure... what is it?" John asked with curiosity.

"Close your eyes," John closed his eyes, and when he opended his eyes, he saw a thong and bra set. They where pink, with silk laces.

"Do you want to..." Maria wanted John to finish the rest of the sentence.

"I thought you'd never ask," John said and removed Maria's jacket.

* * *

I'll Be Updating Soon, here I'll cut you some slack. Vote on who should have John's affection, I finally made a chapter focusing mainly on Maria. Also, what should be the center of the next chapter?


	21. Stuck

**Hey guys, I set up a poll on my profile. Check it out if you want, well on with the story :)**

Chapter 21: Stuck

"So, you haven't made a decision?" An interested Randy Orton asked his best friend. They where working out at the gym, John Cena's work-outs were sometimes really hard.

"Well, it's really between Candice and Maria... but then Mickie's just so amazing. Yeah, I haven't made a decision," John admitted while doing another squat. Randy thought of a solution, but he wasn't sure how John would take it.

"John, I'm going to give you a little test. Tell me which one do you think is the hottest?" Randy asked John, John rolled his eyes. He thought all of them where hot... but Candice she was beautiful.

"Well, Candice she's so gorgeous. I've never seen a women that attractive," John told Randy, he was interested on what Randy was getting at.

"Okay, now which one makes you feel the best? You know, one you could actually spend the rest of your life with?" Randy asked, he was about to wrap up with the barbel.

"That's easy, Mickie. She's like my best friend, a best friend that I wouldn't mind kissing every now and then," John told Randy, he figured that Randy was just polling him and then at the end he'd tell him which one to choose. Randy always had the best solutions.

"I'm just going to say this, which one is the best in bed?" Randy blurted, a man on a treadmill next to Randy flipped him off. The man had headphones on, but obviously was listening in. Randy didn't bother, the man was twice _John's _size.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but... Maria," John said feeling the slime ooze off of him. He was worse than Randy for answering that question.

"It's a three-way tie. Let's see a tie breaker," Randy thought, there was a silence for about two minutes. Randy finally broke the silence with this:

"Here, give me reasons why you like them," Randy told John, John gladly answered.

"Well, I'll start with Maria. Maria, she's pretty... funny... beautiful, she's going to bleed me dry one day though. She listens to me, and people say we have great chemistry together," John told Randy, Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"Maria's out of the picture," Randy laughed.

"What do you mean?" John asked surprised.

"Well, come on! Candice is pretty, funny, and drop dead sexy. And she's probably not going to bleed you dry one day, think of it," Randy told John with stern words. John felt the truth in his voice... but he couldn't loose Maria. Something in his gut told him that.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked his friend, he stopped working out.

"Nah... I've got to go home," John told Randy as an excuse. John felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, like he needed to throw up he didn't know what to do. Images of all three girls appeared in his mind, Maria with her soft skin. Mickie with her soothing massage, and Candice with her smile. But John had collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I've been busy. Oh and wasn't RAW fantastic the other day? My favorite quotes of the night:**

**"JBL, you didn't pick a fight with some _spoon fed, soft skin, pretty boy._" John Cena, god he's sexy when he's intense. **

**"Did you try the Pepsi Machine?" Santino, classic. Then we see the pepsi machine at the end. Santino is GOLD. **

**"Hey Snitsk get back over here boy!" Jamie Noble, made me laugh. **

-ShockingPink

Reviews Please :)


	22. Flopping Drunk

**Maria seems to be in the lead with the poll, well let's see what goes on with the story :)**

Chapter 22: Flopping Drunk

"Johnny, are you okay?" John Cena's mother asked her son over the phone, she had sensed that something was wrong. Usually he comes over once a month, but he missed it.

"Mom, I'm fine," John told his mother, he never liked being over-protected. He was a grown man now, he didn't need his mommy anymore.

"Are you sure? How are things going with Mickie?" The middle aged women asked her son. John laughed a little inside, how did she know about Mickie?

"Mom, it was Maria remember?" John made up, he didn't want his mom to know. She might be disappointed.

"Alright son, but go easy on the girls. Gossip spreads around like an infectious disease," Carol Cena warned her son, but he didn't bother to listen.

"Okay mom, I'll see you in a month. I love you," John told his mother, and clamped his cell phone shut. John sat down on his couch, he decided to call Randy. He wasn't ever busy, and he could use a couple drinks.

"Yo, Randy are you busy?" John asked his friend with handsome features, Randy didn't answer at first.

"Nah, I'm at home. Resting it up," Randy told John.

"Let's do something," John suggested.

"Sure, I'll call Jeff and the three of us 'll go out for drinks," Randy said.

"Sounds like a plan," John said, he clicked end and slipped into some jeans.

* * *

It was about 10pm, when three rather attractive men strolled into the local bar. The bar was swarming with beautiful women, drunk men, and the smell of alcohol was abundant. Jeff Hardy smiled with delight, while John Cena offered to pay for the drinks.

"I'll go get us some seats," Randy told Jeff, Jeff nodded and ordered the drinks. When he got back, he had a burning question for John.

"I'd choose Mickie if I were you," Jeff told John randomly, John was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" John acted stupid, he wanted to get his mind off the three girls.

"Everyone knows, Candice is a hoe and Maria's a no good slutty golddigger," Jeff told John with harsh words.

"Don't talk about Maria that way," John told Jeff, Randy was a little surpirsed.

"You forgot about Candice," Randy reminded John.

"Seriously, let's change the subject!" John demanded while taking another swig of his drink.

"Man, you've got one hell of a choice to make. Just tell us which one your gonna chose," Jeff asked. He knew his way around the rumor mill.

"I don't know... _yet_," John told his friends, in the next ten minutes the secrets would pour out. Randy Orton had gotten John Cena flopping drunk. And he had made sure that he and Jeff where sober.

"So, I've always had a crush on Maria," John blurted, Jeff took advantage.

"Nice, did you ever sleep with her?" Jeff asked, hoping for an answer.

"Hell ya, she's great. But Candice! Let me say, F don't stand for Faithful!" John said almost falling to his side.

"Dude, we messed up. I've never seen John like this," Jeff whispered to Randy.

"Nah, this is entertaining," Randy said as he watched John rant about how fantastic Candice was.


	23. Confessions, and a Battle of the Ages

**To be honest, yesterday's chapter was a filler. I was really busy, but today I have some time. So, hopefully this chapter will be better than the last chapter. Actually... last chapter is kinda irrelevant to today's chap. Oh, and remember this chapter. It's important**

Chapter 23: Confessions, and a Battle of the Ages

"John, can I ask you something serious?" Jeff Hardy asked John Cena, they had just finished a big number one contenders match. Raw was still live, but it was about to go off the air.

"Sure, what's up?" John asked Jeff casually, he didn't expect this to be anything _serious. _Jeff wasn't known to be serious, heck everything that came out of Jeff's mouth was either a joke or him laughing at a joke.

"Well... you know how you have Mickie, Maria, and Candice all at your disposal? I was wondering... do you really need Maria?" Jeff asked John. _At your disposal? My disposal? They aren't Trash! _John was wondering what Jeff was getting at, and then if he needed Maria? _Jeff come on, we're grown-ups now use big words!_

"What do you mean if I need Maria?" John asked, he was perplexed by the Legend Thriller's question.

"You see, I wanted to ask Maria out on a date. Then I remembered that she was involved in that little love square you got going on. John I care for Maria, and I--," John stopped Jeff before he could continue. He'd heard enough, he knew what Jeff was getting at.

"Jeff, I care for Maria too. And I think it's kind of obvious she likes me too. So if you don't mind... could you step off?" John asked threateningly. He didn't want Jeff to _steal _Maria away from him.

"John, how long are you going to play these girls? If you are going to choose one, choose one! Damn it man, if I was in your position, I'd of made up my mind by now," Jeff said harshly. This in raged John, he'd had enough of this bull!

"Jeff, Maria doesn't like you! What girl would like you? You've died your hair more times than any girl I've met, and those god awful tattoos! It looks like your a freaking wall in East LA, Jeff get realistic." John yelled at Jeff, the message had came threw loud and clear. Jeff hated John, and John hated Jeff. **It's War.**

"If she doesn't like me, why don't I call her then? Hum, maybe I'll take her to go see Iron Man for the 17th time!" Jeff sarcastically declared. John rolled his eyes and got his phone, _it was pretty clear who he was going to call_.

After a series of rings, Maria finally picked up. She sounded tired, and didn't seem so enthusiastic about hearing a moaning John Cena's voice.

"Oh, hi John!" Maria faked, she just wanted to lie down. She didn't care about John Cena anymore... he lost his chance. He shouldn't have waited this long.

**"Maria, I have something to tell you," John said out of breath, he'd just punched the Charismatic Enigma strait in the face.**

**"Sure Johnny what is it?" Maria asked hopefully, all of her cares for John Cena seemed to have come back, she loved John Cena. **

**"I love you,"** **John told Maria, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. **

**"I love you too John," Maria whispered, John couldn't understand what she said.**

**"Maria... I just told you I loved you, can I get an answer?" John asked hopefully, if she didn't respond John would go mad. **

**"John, I love you too," Maria said loud enough for him to hear. John lit up inside, he had to see Maria. She was in the arena somewhere.**

**"Where are you?" John asked Maria.**

**"Diva's Locker room... why do you ask?" Maria asked, suddenly she heard loud footsteps coming towards the lockerroom. Click went the phone, and then she saw him.**

"Maria, can I show you how much I love you?" John asked Maria, Maria was glowing.

"If you can," Maria said flirtatiously, John's lips smiled across Maria's mouth. John's tongue begged for entrance, and when he finally got approval Torrie Wilson walked in.

"Do your lady in the locker room, classy." Torrie walked in, and walked out.

"Whatever," Maria said and continued to battle with John's tongue. It wasn't long until this escalated into something more than they expected

--

It was time, loves. HOLD ON, all of you who thought it should have been Candice or Mickie don't worry. There is a reason why I bold-ed **It's War.**

-ShockingPink.

--

Hey, why did Santino kiss Beth? They could have had an awesome storyline, like a Battle of the Sexes type of thing. Watch they're gonna make out on Raw next week, yuck.


	24. UPDATE!

**UPDATE:**

**I'll be updating pretty soon, sorry I was on vacation! (Las Vegas!) So, here's where I got so far! (it's not too much**

**--**

**Today's chapter is based on the Leona Lewis song "Whatever it Takes". If you get around to listening to it, it's amazing. By far one of my favorite songs.**

Chapter 24: Whatever it Takes

_People say love  
Comes and goes, but  
They don't understand  
What they don't know  
Cause, what I feel starts  
Deep inside  
It's kinda like a sea  
That springs into life_

"I miss John," Mickie sighed. She was alone in a room, reading old text messages from her former flame. She read aloud the occasion quote, you could literally feel the disappointment radiating off Mickie. It wasn't a sight you'd want to see, love her or hate her... no human being should feel the way she did.

"Mickie, when can I see you? I miss your cute little smile," Mickie quoted a text message dated four weeks ago. She pictued her and John, walking together. She remembered when they kissed, she still felt it on her lips. Suddenly, Melina texted her.

Hey, Mickie! I know your upset, but maybe we could do something later? Get over that doesh! -FieryLatina12

Instead of texting Melina back, she decided to call her. She needed to hear the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey Mel, I'm bored," Mickie told Melina, she didn't want to confide in Melina yet. She wasn't sure if Melina actually cared.

"Me too, do you want to go out for drinks or something?" Melina asked, Mickie's mind raced. John and her used to go out for drinks.

"Nah, can I tell you something?" Mickie asked, she needed someone to talk to.

"Sure Micks," Melina said.

"... and I need him,"


	25. Whatever it Takes

**Today's chapter is based on the Leona Lewis song "Whatever it Takes". If you get around to listening to it, it's amazing. By far one of my favorite songs.**

Chapter 25: Whatever it Takes

_People say love  
Comes and goes, but  
They don't understand  
What they don't know  
Cause, what I feel starts  
Deep inside  
It's kinda like a sea  
That springs into life_

"I miss John," Mickie sighed. She was alone in a room, reading old text messages from her former flame. She read aloud the occasion quote, you could literally feel the disappointment radiating off Mickie. It wasn't a sight you'd want to see, love her or hate her... no human being should feel the way she did.

"Mickie, when can I see you? I miss your cute little smile," Mickie quoted a text message dated four weeks ago. She pictued her and John, walking together. She remembered when they kissed, she still felt it on her lips. Suddenly, Melina texted her.

Hey, Mickie! I know your upset, but maybe we could do something later? Get over that doesh! -FieryLatina12

Instead of texting Melina back, she decided to call her. She needed to hear the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey Mel, I'm bored," Mickie told Melina, she didn't want to confide in Melina yet. She wasn't sure if Melina actually cared.

"Me too, do you want to go out for drinks or something?" Melina asked, Mickie's mind raced. John and her used to go out for drinks.

"Nah, can I tell you something?" Mickie asked, she needed someone to talk to.

"Sure Micks," Melina comforted.

"... and I need him," Mickie finished as she ended the long and meaningful story. They talked for about two minutes, then for it to be ended with random discussion.

_They say it's not right  
And we move too fast  
But they don't know the meaning  
Of what we have_

Mickie called back a flashback, a joyful one too. Remembering John, it made her spirit lift up a little bit.

"_I don't know. To be honest, I never really found myself attractive. So it's just a little weird to have women after you all of the time," John admitted to Mickie. Micke thought._

_"John, come on. You're one of the most attractive men I've ever known. And if we weren't such great friends, I'd be totally into you," Mickie comforted. John smiled, his blue eyes looked deeply in Mickie's. (AN: I was going to put brown eyes, but then I remembered that they were blue. But sometimes they look green, and other times brown. What color are John Cena's eyes?) _

_"Are you okay John?" Mickie asked, John seemed to be looking strait at Mickie. Mickie liked it, but she didn't want to seem like she was ''just another diva'', though she was._

_"Mickie, you're awesome. You know that right?" John asked and placed his arm over Mickie's shoulder. Mickie giggled with joy._

_"It's a curse, awesomeness runs in my viens," Mickie bragged sarcastically._

_"Hey, do you want to do something later?" John asked, Mickie was shocked. She didn't know how to respond._

_"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Mickie accpepted, in her mind. Within a split second, she decided to go with it._

_"I was invited to open up that new Dave & Busters, I'm allowed to take a friend, if you're interested," John offered._

_"Sounds like fun, when though?" Mickie asked her new best buddy._

_"Now, we gotta be there by six," John said and stood up to get his jacket._

_"Cool, I'll go grab my purse," Mickie explained, they were instore for a fun night._

Mickie started to cry, it was over. All the fun nights, all of the laughter gone. She hated Maria, she hated everything. She couldn't control her anger anymore.

_Wherever it is, I'll fly  
Whatever it takes, I'll try  
So don't pay no mind  
To whatever people say  
Whenever it is in my life  
Know that I will be on time  
'Cause you know why  
There's no standing in our way_

With anger running threw her viens, she called John. She had to make it right, if she couldn't have him... she was going to do "whatever it takes" to get him back.

"John, there's something I really need to tell you," Mickie told John, John took a deep breath.

"Sure Mickie," John responded.

"I need you," Mickie admitted.

"You need water, you need food, you need oxygen, you _don't_ need me," John said rather harshly.

"Whatever it Takes," Mickie murmured and shut the phone.

_When you're far and  
We're apart  
I'm really missing you  
I wanna be where you are_

"GET OVER HIM!" Torrie Wilson screamed at Mickie, Mickie couldn't help but break down.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mickie shouted back, Torrie had enough. They where in a screaming match.

"FUCK JOHN!" Torrie yelled.

"I'd like to," Mickie whispered.

_They say it's not right (it's not right)  
And it won't last (it won't last)  
No point believing  
What we have_

Mickie sat alone in her hotel room, dreaming about what could have been.

--

-:)


	26. Plots, Revenge, And It's Only Noon

****

After a long hiatus, the bitch is back! And with a new story too, if you haven't read it I highly recommend it! It's called The Suffering, there is a trailer on my profile. If it seems interesting check it out! (CHECK IT OUT!)

* * *

Chapter 26: Plots, Revenge, And It's Only Noon

"God, you truly are pathetic!" Torrie Wilson explained to a devastated diva. Mickie James was heartbroken, she felt as if she was a loser. Which wasn't in the least bit true, Mickie was anything but a loser. She achieved her dream of becoming a professional wrestler, and she finished college. She did everything right, but how could she feel so wrong? Noticing Mickie's expression, Torrie Wilson reacted.

"I didn't mean that sweetie, I'm sorry! It's just that, your better off without John. What about Jeff?" Torrie Wilson reminded. Mickie James didn't care about Jeff, she didn't care about anything right now. All she thought about was John, she dreamed about one day being Mrs. James-Cena.

"You don't understand Torrie, I don't just love John. I'm _in love _with John. I couldn't help but fall for him, those blue eyes--," Mickie ranted. Torrie stopped Mickie dead in her tracks. She didn't need, nor want to hear Mickie's speech. She'd heard it several times before.

"Stop ranting girl! Let's start plotting, I understand what you're going though. I've been in this same situation, If I'd of known then what I know now... I wouldn't be single at age thirty... let's just stop there," Torrie blushed bashfully. This caused Mickie to laugh a little bit.

"You're still young, what are you twenty four?" Mickie joked along, this only caused Torrie to blush harder. The previous tension had seemed to evaporate.

"So, what about this plotting?" Mickie managed to blurt out within the series of giggles.

"Um, nothing. It's really not important anymore," Torrie explained, praying that Mickie wouldn't catch on.

"Nah, let's hear it anyway. I could care less about John," Mickie was lying threw her teeth. John was her world!

"Well... you see. I know away for you to "steal" back John. It's not a complicated process actually. You'd have him back within a week. Do you want to know how?" Torrie asked Mickie, how was she not going to agree. She still loved John, and if all goes well... she'd thank Torrie later.

"Sure, why not?" Mickie responded after a long moment of silence. Torrie cleared her throat and began to explain the plot that was going to change _everyone's _life.

"Well, first we have got to get Maria to believe that John's cheating," Torrie began. Mickie James sat Indian style on the bed parallel to Torrie. She had never been so attentive.

"How do we do that? They are inseparable," Mickie interrupted.

"We'll need some backup, Melina or Candie should do it," Torrie explained, Mickie nodded her head in agreement. Candice was the provocative one, and Melina could do anything.

"So, once we do that. We convince pretty little Ria to break up with him, when she makes that mistake. John will need a shoulder to cry on... what do you know? YOU MOVE IN FOR THE KILL!" Torrie said with added emotion that made Mickie jump back.

"Sounds like a plan, I love you Torrie!" Mickie said and hugged her newly found best friend.

* * *

It was around noon when Maria Kanellis left for the gym, this left John Cena alone with nothing to do. The plan was already in motion, Melina was going come knocking on John's door any minute now. The plan was going to spawn from there.

A gentle knock errupted from the silence that was John Cena's hotel room. John looked through the keyhole to see a smiling Melina Perez.

"Hey Melina, what are you doing here?" John greeted, he had nothing against Melina at this point. He figured that he'd enjoy some company.

"I'm bored, I'm looking for someone to hang with. I did bring movies," Melina said holding up a copy of _Superbad_ and _Jumper_.

"Sounds cool, the DVD player is right under the Plasma," John pointed. He always got the "Presidential Suite", with him being WWE's top superstar and all.

"Wow, housing really hooked you up," Melina said engaging small conversation. It was halfway threw Superbad, when Melina heard footsteps. As if it was choreographed (which it kind of was), Melina turned off the abnormally large television.

"Why'd you turn it off?" John asked getting into the plotline of the movie.

"No reason," Melina said ripping off her sweater, which caused John's eyes to widen. She realized that the footsteps grew closer. She jumped on top on John, shocking him so hard that he didn't react to when Melina "attacked" him with her kisses. The door opened, to welcome a bubbly Maria Kanellis.

"What is this!" Maria screamed in complete shock. She saw a half naked Melina Perez making out with her boyfriend! She dropped her gym bag on the spot.

**

* * *

**

The Suffering

Someone has been assaulting the divas, when heroes become villains and villains become heroes will someone finally stop this serial offender? Or will it be too late. Be Warned: This isn't my usual fic.

Little Teaser:

_**It was a little past midnight when Maria Kanellis was finishing up her late night training with Dave Bautista, she'd secretly been receiving training. She was about to receive the push of her life, and she didn't want to be slammed by critics saying that she couldn't hold her own against women like Natalya or Victoria. She was getting pretty good, Batista was a great trainer. But he was a little too touchy feely. If you understand what I'm saying, when she'd go in for the camel clutch it'd seem like he was enjoying it a little too much. That didn't bother her, up until this point.**_

_**"Thanks for the training, I think I can go home know," Maria suggested, but Batista would have none of that. His facial expression seemingly changed from the usual slightly serious, to an expression that Maria was a bit uncomfortable with.**_

_**"Maria, I'm going to be honest with you. We're alone, it's dark. The mood is set. Don't you feel a connection between us? You and I both know the real reason people call me the animal," Batista said moving closer to Maria, she had never seen Dave like this, he was usually a really nice guy.**_

_**"Listen Dave... I'm in a happy relationship," Maria explained, but that didn't stop Dave from leaning a little closer. Dave grabbed her face "romantically" and attempted for a kiss. Maria asserted herself and ducked, Batista slammed into the wall. Maria thought she was in the clear, she ran as far as she could and that got her out of the training facility into the elevator.**_

CHECK IT OUT!

-"The Shocks"


	27. Life's Not A Storyline

****

I added a new poll, winner of the poll gets a sequal :)

Chapter 27: Life's Not A Storyline

_"Wow, housing really hooked you up," Melina said engaging small conversation. It was halfway threw Superbad, when Melina heard footsteps. As if it was choreographed (which it kind of was), Melina turned off the abnormally large television._

_"Why'd you turn it off?" John asked getting into the plotline of the movie._

_"No reason," Melina said ripping off her sweater, which caused John's eyes to widen. She realized that the footsteps grew closer. She jumped on top on John, shocking him so hard that he didn't react to when Melina "attacked" him with her kisses. The door opened, to welcome a bubbly Maria Kanellis._

_"What is this!" Maria screamed in complete shock. She saw a half naked Melina Perez making out with her boyfriend! She dropped her gym bag on the spot._

"Get out!" The enraged women screeched. Melina was in no right to refuse, this was a vile act on her part. Why did she even agree to this?

"Maria it really wasn't what it looked like," John said getting up fast. But it was too late for fast talk, it had already set in. Maria Kanellis wanted to kill John Cena.

"Oh, I go to the gym to work out for two hours and then I come back to see you fucking around with Melina?" Maria yelled. John's thoughts where racing, how was he going to calm her down?

"Maria, she kissed me! I was helpless," John explained, did Maria buy one ounce of it? No.

"Yeah, it's not hard to believe that some 6'1, muscle toned guy was helpless!" Maria said just trying to yell, it was obvious at this point that she was just frustrated.

"Maria! Calm down, why don't you believe me? I've been there through everything, as a friend, as a co-worker, heck we even had our own storyline together," John said trying to calm her down. That's when it clicked, the storyline! Maria was frustrated, John kissed her and then all was well.

"It's just that, I found you kissing Melina. I thought you loved me, Mickie's devastated. Everything was perfect, now everything is wrong. You where cheating on ME!" Maria was sucked into a devastating kiss.

"Fuck you, _**life's not a storyline**_ bitch," Maria's voice echoed. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, and followed up with a hard slam. John counted each and every footstep.

"Why me? What did I do, how the hell did this even happen?" John said scratching his head. He decided to turn off the dvd player, he also decided that he needed to lay down for a little while.

John changed into a wifebeater, and his gym shorts. It was barley noon, but it felt like five am.

* * *

"It seems like they just broke up!" Mickie scweeled with Torrie Wilson.

"I know! He'll be _mine_ before you know it!" Torrie said jumping up side down.

"Yours?" Mickie eyebrowed.

"I ment, you. Sorry, slip of the tounge I guess," Torrie lied. Torrie had something schemed.

* * *

What's Torrie up to? Only I know, but you'll know soon.

-Shocking Pink


	28. Friendship, Sabatoge, And Phase Two

**Hey guys, I'm making sure that this chapter goes past 1,000 words.**

Chapter 28: Friendship, Sabatoge, And Phase Two

It was about eight o'clock, the sun had already set. John was well into a dreamless sleep, Mickie James had already discussed with Torrie phase two of their twisted little plan. Torrie was going to come knocking on John's door any minute know.

"Knock Knock," Torrie said following up with two hard knocks, no answer. Once again she knocked, and finally she saw John's face. She saw he was only half dressed.

"Torrie, this really isn't a good time. I just broke up with Maria, and I'm kinda upset. If you don't mind, I need my privacy," John explained to the tall blonde.

"Sorry, I thought you might need a friend," Torrie said while clutching John in a tight hug, it felt good.

"Thanks Torrie, but the last time I was alone in a hotel room with a _friend, _I lost my girlfriend," John said looking depressed. Torrie stroked the top of his head.

"That's her loss, you're a great guy! I know you'd never do anything to hurt her. Right?" Torrie said making John feel comfortable.

"I really loved that girl," John whispered.

"Do you want some coffee or something? I want to make you feel at home, you don't look so well," Torrie explained, John nodded yes and went to put on some more clothes. In the kitchen, Torrie smiled a devious smile. One that could question she was doing this for Mickie... or for herself.

"Coffee is hot! Be careful hon," Torrie advised and placed the coffee on the side of John's bed. She was acting like his personal maid, and I think she was intending to redefine the phrase "help around the house".

"Torrie, I kind of feel uncomfortable with you doing all of this, I appreciate it. But it just doesn't feel right," John admitted.

"You can repay me later," Torrie winked. Luckily, John took it as a joke. Nothing more than a sarcastic, joke. In a couple of minutes, John was asleep.

This is where Torrie really got her scheme into action. She waited a few minutes for John to show sign of deep sleep. Finally, Torrie got out her digital camera. She made sure that there was no flash, and had already dimmed the lights so there would be some form of light. Torrie gently pressed her lips against John's lips, and within an instant, she had taken a picture. She'd later show this picture to Maria, to further draw from them getting back together.

"Perfect," Torrie said examining her photograph. It was perfect, you could see that John's eyes where closed. You could also see that Torrie was really enjoying it. _(AN: I'm not good with writing Jorrie stories, sorry if I was a bit off)_

* * *

"Maria, I have something to show you. I think you should reconsider, seriously!" Mickie explained in a plea. Maria was about to go apologize to John about the way she acted, and how they should get back together.

"What now Mickie? How do I know your not lying. You never wanted me with John anyway," Maria said doubtfully.

"I need to show you this... it's kinda sad," Mickie said and got out Torrie's camera.

"That's Torrie's camera, what are you doing with it?" Maria asked.

"I was looking threw her pictures, and I found this!" Mickie lied, she knew it was there. It was all part of her plan.

"Oh my god!" Maria said almost dropping the camera. She saw her ex boyfriend kissing Torrie Wilson!

"I hate him! Forget it, I'm_ never _getting back with him! I thought be was perfect," Maria pouted.

"Your better off without him, trust me," Mickie said with a smile.

"Mick, thanks for showing me this. I'd of never known," Maria admitted.

"It's okay, let's just try to stand our ground. Let's go out tonight," Mickie suggested.

"Sure, maybe it'll get my mind off this!" Maria laughed. Inside, Mickie felt horrible. But she knew that all of this would have John within her reach. And that's what she really wanted.

* * *

"Maria, it's me. Please talk to me, I'm sorry for what happened with Melina. It's my fault I let it go that far, call me back when you get this message," John recorded on Maria's voice mail.

"I screwed up," John sighed. Once again, he was alone. He found himself in this situation alot, he needed to talk to someone. He got out his phone, and started flipping threw his contacts.

"Ken, Lena, _Maria_, Maryse... gross I don't need a hooker," John said reading his contacts out loud.

"Mickie... nah, I'll just call Randy," John said almost considering calling Mickie. He needed some "guy time".

* * *

"Randy, what are you doing?" John asked Randy through his cell phone, Randy was usually never occupied.

"Sitting alone in my hotel room, what are you doing?" Randy answered sarcastically.

"Come over, I'll order some drinks. Maybe we'll call some of the other guys too," John suggested.

"I'll file for sexual harassment Cena," Randy kidded.

"Fuck you, get your ass over here!" John said with a chuckle.

"Alright bitch, I'll be there in ten," Randy said and shut his phone.

* * *

**So! I made a poll, and the winner gets a sequal. So far, The Suffering and I Can't Unlove You are in a tie. I'm working on a website, I'll post it when it's done. btw, 951 words... dang it.**


	29. Love, Parties, and Betrayal

**Hey, I made a brand new website! It's all my fanfiction stories and stuff, you can go to my profile and it's the first clickable link there. Thanks, and much appreciated. (play games, register, chat on the message board, read chapters before they get uploaded here...) **

Chapter 29: Love, Parties, and Betrayal

"Did you show her the picture?" Torrie Wilson asked Mickie James, they where in hushed discussion. Maria could walk in at anytime, room and board paired Torrie, Mickie, and Maria as housemates. Mickie still had no idea on what affect this would play to their little scheme.

"Yes, I lied and just said that I was flipping threw your pictures. Oh, and I'm just curious, how did you get John to kiss you?" Mickie whispered in curiosity.

"I waited until he was asleep, he's a very heavy sleeper. I was afraid that flash would wake him up, but I just turned it off," Torrie said confidently braking the whisper.

"Careful, Maria might walk in at any moment," Mickie warned. If Maria found out, there would be hell to pay. Neither Torrie nor Mickie wanted that _again._

"We need to keep Maria on our side, make her think that we're her friends," Torrie said in a whisper. Mickie nodded her head in agreement, surprisingly Torrie was really into this. Just a couple months ago, she wanted no part in this.

"In real time, when will John be _mine_," Mickie asked treating John like an object, in response Torrie just smirked.

"You'll know, _you'll all know_," Torrie said continuing to smirk.

"No, seriously. When?" Mickie asked with a fake smile, she sensed that something was up.

"Realistically, maybe three weeks," Torrie smiled a genuine smile, all things where cleared up again. Hopefully.

* * *

"Gross, a guy's night out? That sounds like frickin' gay central," Randy Orton scoffed at the idea that Ken Kennedy suggested. Instead of renting a couple movies and watching it with Randy. John Cena invited half the guys locker room to have some "guy time".

"Hey! You should know, you're the mayor of gay central!" Ken Kennedy screamed, he was buried in Green Bay's own Miller Lite.

"Guys, you're both residents at gay central. I mean come on, your both _married_," John taunted. Now, he liked to flaunt the fact that he was a bachelor. Happily playing the field, being a swinger. Though secretly, John always wanted a family.

"And how does that make us residents of gay central?" Randy asked contradicting everything that John spat out.

"John, great pa-ur-tee," Jeff Hardy managed to spit out, he himself was more wasted than Ken.

"Please tell me your the designated driver," John told Randy, he just smiled and nodded.

"John, do you have any soda?" CM Punk timidly asked, he was surrounded by drunk guys and the smell of alcohol. Being strait-edged, this bothered him.

"Yeah, it should be in the fridge. Behind all the beer," John said chuckling at what an outcast CM Punk was right now. Punk just smiled and made his way to the refrigerator. Both men laughing when CM Punk avoided touching the six-packs of Miller Lite.

"You ever consider being strait-edged?" Randy asked John.

"And give up this? No way!" John said and took a sip of his beverage.

"_NO!_" CM Punk gasped as Shelton Benjamin and Dave Bautista taunted him with two cans of Budwehiser.

"Come on, what's life without a little fun?" Shelton said moving the can closer to Punk's face.

"Guys stop it!" The littler guy pleaded.

"Think I should do something?" John asked Randy.

"Nah, it's more fun this way," Randy responded and knuckle-touched with John.

* * *

"I know he cheated on me, but I still miss him!" Maria admitted to Christy, they where talking on the phone. When Maria learned she was sharing a room with a physco and the woman that kissed her boyfriend, she wasn't too eagar to get back to the hotel room.

"Come to your senses! This man cheated on you who knows how many times, Ria as much as I hate to say it. He really doesn't care about you!" Christy said trying to reason with Maria.

"I miss the way things where before," Maria explained to Christy, Christy Hemme wasn't in on Mickie and Torrie's sinister little plan.

"So do I, but we _both _know that's never going to happen!" Christy said knocking a bit of sense back into Maria.

"Hold on, I'm in the elavator. I'm bunking with the two lunatics I was talking about earlier," Maria explained and pressed the 24th floor button.

"Mickie and Torrie?" Christy asked.

"Pray for me," Maria responded as the elevator door opened to reveal John Cena's face.

"I've gotta go," Maria said and clamped her phone shut.

"Hi," John said with a smile.

"You smell like cheap sex and alcohol," Maria insulted John.

"Somethings never change," John said and extended him hand towards Maria.

"Please, who knows where that's been tonight," Maria refused and rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it, at least let me explain," John tried to tell Maria.

"I don't need your explanation, I got it from about everybody else," Maria said looking John dead in the eye.

"You don't understand! She kissed me," John attempted to explain.

"What bothered me, is that you where _alone_ with Melina, and your where stupid enough _not_ to think that that _wouldn't _happen!" Maria said and stormed out of the elavator.

"I am really that stupid?" John asked himself. He clicked the 34th floor button, it made it to the 27th floor without inturupption. Then the door opened to Maryse's dog face.

"Hi big handsome man," Maryse's accented voice greeted.

"Do you want to go up to my hotel room?" John asked, still in rage.

"That was fast, we have fun?" Maryse asked.

"Lots," John said and grabbed her hand and walked out of the elavator door.

* * *

******OFFICIAL WEBSITE**

**-shockingpink**


	30. Introducing The Slut

**Once again I'll mention that I have a poll, winner gets a sequal. It seems like I Can't Unlove You is in the lead, and I also made a website. It's on my profile. I'd also like to thank you for over 200 reviews! Thanks so much, you truly do rock! **

Chapter 30: Introducing The Slut

"So, where are you taking me?" Maryse asked John, they where racing down the hotel hallways. John was still mad, and was going to let out all of his frustration on Maryse. If you understand what I'm saying, this was the true definition of "One Night Stand".

"Not my hotel room, it's full of drunk guys. I'll take you somewhere quieter," John said with a half-smile. He never really associated with Maryse, she was sexy. But that was really all he knew about her.

"Empty hotel room?" Maryse asked, as she saw the sight of nothing but a cheap TV and a bed.

"It's the best I could do on short notice," John said and quickly shut the door.

"I've seen better, but hey you are cute. What we do first?" Maryse asked, her obviously fake french accenct seemed to have no effect on John.

"Well, I don't know. Entertain me," John said and moved closer to dog-face.

"It will truly be, _my pleasure_," She winked. She rapidly ripped off John's shirt, and moved her body closer to his bear chest. Letting out moans while she wildly kissed his lips. She wasn't hesitant to rip off her shirt to reveal seemingly expensive lingerie.

"You came prepared," John managed to get out between the series of extreme kisses, Maryse style. It was pure satisfaction, nothing more. Cheap sex, no emotion, no love, it was simple sexual pleasure.

John Cena was a man of many things, none of them this bad. John Cena himself, wasn't that sure why he was doing this. There was no love involved in this. Whenever it involved Maria, Mickie, even Candice it involved love. It was simple, dirty sex. But that didn't stop him from pushing her up against the wall.

"Kiss like you mean it!" She hollered. John followed up with his tougne invading her mouth. Then he stopped.

"What now?" Maryse sighed.

"I can't do this," John admitted, breaking the smile that was on his face.

* * *

"Where is John?" Maria asked Randy, she felt a little guilty about what happened in the elavator. To her surprise, when she went up to his hotel room, she found everybody but John.

"He went out to get some beer, he hasn't came back yet!" Randy said over the music. This caused Maria to question Randy.

"How long has he been gone?" Maria asked.

"I don't know about thirty-forty minutes," Randy said, as the music died down.

"It doesn't take a person thirty to forty minutes to get beers," Maria doubted.

"Have you seen the amount that these guys drink? I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come back," Randy told Maria.

"Should I look for him?" Maria asked Randy.

"NO!" Randy accidentally spilled.

"Why not?" The red-head asked.

"No reason," he said quietly.

"I'm looking for him," Maria said and snapped her fingers, a little part of Randy died. If Maria found out where John really was, hell would look nice compared what was going to brake loose.

* * *

_"Do you think Maryse pulled it off?" Mickie asked Torrie, the two devious divas discussing as they manipulate John's sex life._

_"I'm not sure, she's almost made a clean sweep of the guys locker room. John Cena would be a nice addition," Torrie commented._

_"I hope she did," Mickie said with hope._

_"He'll be yours in no time," Torrie smirked._

* * *

"Let me give you a massage," Maryse said as she rubbed her hands on John's back.

"I'm sorry Maryse, let's just finish it up. I'm already... well you know," John said pointing to his lower area.

"Aw, come on!" Maryse said as she jumped on him. It was only ironic that the sounds that where being made in Suite 243 could be heard in the hallways. It was also ironic, that Maria was in that hallway.

"What the hell!?" Maria shot out realizing that she had heard those moans before.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Maria banged.

"Oh shit," John gasped, "hide!" John directed for Maryse. The french prostitute hid under the bed.

"Hold on," John said stalling. He quicklly put his shirt back on, but he still was... _well. (AN: You forget, this is only rated T)_

"Is there a women in here?" Maria asked quickly.

"I could have 6 women in here, and that would be fine. What does it matter to you?" John spat.

"John, we just broke up! Don't you have dignity?" Maria asked noticing that Maryse's hair was visable on John's face.

"More than you'll ever have!" John yelled.

"Don't get me started, you're an asshole!" Maria said and slapped John.

"Get out of my hotel room," John said flatly.

"This isn't your hotel room," Maria pointed out.

"Just leave, please. Haven't you done enough?" John asked.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," Maria said and shut the door.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR SLUT!" Maria screamed from the outside of her hotel room.

"Believe me, I will," He responded.

"Where were we?" Maryse shot up from behind the bed.

"Not now," John said and sat down on the floor.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for all of your reviews :) I'm already working on the sequal for I Can't Unlove You, but it'll be more of a spin-off. Unless, you guys vote otherwise.**

**-ShockingPink**


	31. The Odd Couple

Chapter 31: The Odd Couple

**This chapter is simply because I miss Candice. Seeing her on TV with Batista made me feel sad inside, so I'll dedicate this one to her :)**

_It's been about three weeks since the breakup, Mickie and Torrie's little plan have seemed to work. Now, they're just sitting back and letting all of the tension settle. Maria hasn't spoken a word to John, and John hasn't been too egar to call Maria. Whenever John saw Maria on TV, he'd turn it off. Whenever Maria saw John on TV, she'd just blankly stare at what could have been. At the man, she though John was. Now, it's the Monday Night Raw before Survivor Series. Cena was going to come back in a blaze and win the World Heavyweight Championship, but Cena's mind-set wasn't on regaining the Championship. As much as he'd try to not think about Maria, he couldn't._

* * *

"Exuse me, I think you made a mistake. It says here I'm bunking with John Cena," Candice Michelle pointed out to the hotel clerk, she thought she'd be bunking with Beth again. She didn't mind, Beth was never really in the room.

"No mistake," The young man winked, and put up the sign that read _Next Window Please_. Candice was a little shocked, she didn't know how John was going to take this. It seemed like he despised all divas, as of currently.

"This should be interesting," Candice sighed and made her way to the elevator. She carried two bags, people had made comments on how many bags she had, but in reality she only had one or two. When the elevator door opened, she was greeted by emptiness.

"Where's my card-key?" Candice asked herself, she reached into her jean pocket and found nothing but her wallet. She figured she might have dropped it, she found it on the floor not too far away from her room. She quickly got settled in and took a seat on a stool next to the kitchen counter. She decided to read one of her fashion magazines, she had to be up-to-date, being a fashionista and all. Two lonely hours went by, then she heard the door swing open. She was in the kitchen, not visible from the door's view.

"Good, _Candice isn't here_," John said and dropped his gym bag on the floor. This made Candice twich a little bit, why wouldn't he want me in here. Then a naughty image popped into Candice's head, she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Sorry, but I am here," Candice shouted from the kitchen, John blushed a little bit. It was obvious that she heard what he had pointed out a couple seconds ago.

"That's good," John responded, and put his bags into his closet. It was going to be an interesting night for both superstars, one that they will not soon forget.

"John, do you want to watch a movie?" Candice asked, they really weren't doing anything. The silence was getting to both of them, plus what else was there to do?

"No, it's okay. I've got stuff to do," John said and continued reading what seemed to be Sports Illustrated, but after ten minutes of watching Cena read the same page... Candice sensed something was up.

"What are you reading?" Candice asked from a separate couch, John's eyes seemed to have widened when she asked that simple little question.

"Um... Sports Illustrated," John said a little squirmy.

"You've been reading the same page for the past ten minutes," She pointed out.

"I like to look at the pictures," John said with a nod.

"Let me see," Candice said a reached for the magazine. John tried to duck it under, but then out it fell. The latest issue of Playboy, John had been "reading".

"I just read it for the articles," John lied.

"It seems like this is just a picture," Candice said pointed to a completely naked lady.

"The movie sounds good," John said with a smile.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT!" Mickie screamed to Torrie Wilson, she had just found out that he was bunking with Candice Michelle. This didn't sit quite well with her.

"He's bunking with Candice Michelle. It's no big deal, it's not like they're going to hit it off and get together. Plus, he wants Maria. He'll won't be getting any action," Torrie said with a confident hair fluff.

"What do you mean? The last time they where in the same hotel room, guess what? They did hit it off, and he slept with her!" An over-exaggerated Mickie explained.

"Don't get all drama queen on me. John doesn't like Candice," Torrie said 50 percent confident, for all she knew... they could be doing it now.

"We need a plan," Mickie said looking Torrie dead in the eye.

* * *

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is Goodbye_

"My god, this song describes exactly how I feel right now!" Maria cried. She felt terrible, she wanted John. She really missed John, but in her head, she saw John not feeling the same way.

_"Why don't_ _I call him?" Maria thought._

_"He won't pick up, plus that'll make me look pathetic," Maria contemplated._

_"Why don't I just send a text, saying I still want to be friends?" Maria thought once more._

_"It's worth a shot," Maria said and got out her cell phone._

* * *

"You ordered chineese food?" Candice asked and as saw John arranging bowls of rice across the small dining table.

"Yah, I was hungry. And _you _weren't going to feed me," John smirked.

"Whatever," Candice giggled a grabbed a fork. John's pocket was exploding, his cell phone echoing his own theme song.

"Classic," Candice commented on how his ringtone was "The Time is Now".

"It's a text, from Maria," John said a little quietly.

"Answer it, stupid!" Candice directed.

_Hi John, I miss you... do you want to still be friends? - Maria_

_I miss you too - John _

_Really? - Maria_

_No - John_

_fag - Maria_

_just kidding, jeez can't take a joke? - John_

_i'm coming to your hotel room - Maria_

"Well?" Candice asked.

"She's coming," John said with a smile.

"That's great!" Candice said and gave John a hug, both unaware about the feelings they had just felt.

* * *

**ShockingPink.**

* * *

So, I'm finally going to update the Suffering, and I'm going to put up a poll on what the sequel/spin off for I Can't Unlove you.

damn, my grammar sucks today.


	32. What If I Said I Love You?

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm involved in a lot of extra-curricular activites this year so my updates might not be daily, but when you get them... they'll be worth it :)**

Chapter 32: What If I Said I Love You?

"So, when is she going to get here?" Candice asked John, he said that Maria was coming but it had been about ten minutes and she was yet to show.

"She'll be here," John said with a smile. He felt confident that he was going to win her back, plus Candice had offered to help. What could possibly go wrong?

"Tick-Tock," Candice teased, while John was looking at his watch practically every second. He started to swear a little bit, the poor guy was nervous.

"I think you should call her," Candice comforted putting her hand on John's hand. John looked up and noticed a certain glow in the beautiful women's eyes. He'd seen it before, it was no secret Candice was gorgeous.

"Um, yeah. That's sounds like a good idea," John managed to get out, he choked a little bit. John wiggled his arm around in his pocket, looking for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked a little shocked at what it _looked_ like John was doing.

"Found it," John smiled. Paying no reaction to the embarrassment that could have happened.

ring.

ring.

ring.

"Hello?" Maria's soft voice answered.

"Hey, you said you where coming over. You're not here," John said very blunt. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

"Sorry superstar, I'll be there in a couple minutes," Maria said a little harshly and shut the phone.

_"Superstar?" John thought._

"What'd she say?" Candice asked, a little anxious. She had seen the look on John's face... it wasn't very hope full.

"She'll be here," John said and got up to go to the bathroom. Candice really did want John to get back together with Maria, but was Maria willing to get back with John?

knock.

knock.

"John she's here," Candice yelled to John from across the room, as if almost instinctively, he ran to the door to greet his former flame. She looked... _pretty. _When John looked over at Candice, he took up a different perspective. It was like the room went black, but when he blinked Candice Michelle was glowing. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Hi John," Maria said and kissed John lightly on the cheek.

"Hey Maria, _Candice _and I ordered Chinese food. Take what you'd like," John said warmly. Maria's face went blank, what was _she _doing here? Maria thought that it would just be a romantic dinner for two, but no. He had to bring the prostitute of the WWE.

"Oh, hi Candice," Maria greeted with a fake smile. You could feel the tension rising in this ridicuously large hotel room... even though it was huge it felt like there was no where to hide.

* * *

_It's been twenty minutes, Maria and Candice have managed not to bite eachothers heads off... yet._

"I have to go to the bathroom," John said and got up, this wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done.

"So, how's the food?" Candice asked with a smile. Maria bought none of it, something about Candice seemed eery. Anytime a women like Candice was alone with a guy like John... it didn't end well for Maria.

"Fine, why are you here?" Maria asked harsly.

"Exuse me?" Candice asked stunned.

"You heard me, I mean come on! As if you don't know, you want John. The second you make a move for him, I'll kick your ass," Maria warned Candice.

"Fuck you, I'm only bunking with John for a little while," Candice told Maria, did it phase Maria... she only heard the first part.

"Bitch, John is _mine_," Maria said throwing her chop-stick at Candice. It was only a matter of time until this broke out into something more. While Candice and Maria where throwing punches, John was thinking of how to stop this.

**_"What if I said I love you?" John asked both of the women. They stood up and looked into eachothers eyes, it was obvious who he was talking about. One diva was jelous, the other one never saw it comming... but boy did it feel wild to kiss John again. _**

* * *

_Who is it? I'll reveal it in the next chapter, poll on my profile. I know how this story is going to end... I figure I might end it at Chapter 35 ish._

_Loves, and Review :)_


	33. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Hey guys, I'm in my school play. The script is about six inches thick and I have to memorize it in six weeks! It's going to be hard for me to update this story as frequently as I used to. So, I have a kick-ass ending for this story that will come in the next few minutes... Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 33: Looks Can Be Deceiving

* * *

_"What if I said I love you?" John Cena asked both of the women, in a daze._

_In a way it was very obvious of who John was talking to, but still it took awhile for her to realize that it was her that he was talking about. It was almost magical the way they immediately locked eyes. It was mesmerizing, his eyes sparkled as he watched the beautiful women. Her lips pressing against his, like they where meant to be together. At that moment, **Maria **knew that he was the one. Candice Michelle had her hopes up, but subconsciously knew she never had a chance._

_"I love you too," Maria said in between a kiss. Candice decided that it was best that she left the room, even though she still loved John... it was nice to see him happy._

* * *

"Hey, you decided to show up!" Randy yelled in a fury, John had said that he'd be there a few minutes. Who knew that a few minutes could turn into two hours so fast.

"Dude, you'll never guess what happened!" John said completely ignoring Randy's rage.

"Who is it this time?" Randy mocked, he already knew the words that where about to come out of John's mouth.

"Maria, but the only problem is... _she said she loved me_," John said and took a seat on a neighboring couch. He reached for a water bottle, he was warn out.

"That's not good, but seriously how long did you think you could play these women?" Randy scolded. _(AN: John's having a heel turn...)_

"I made a vow not to date a diva, and have kept true to that vow. I haven't been steady with a girl since Liz, and I'm not going to have my heart broken again. I said I wouldn't date a diva, I never said I couldn't sleep with a diva," John said letting his devious little secret out.

"You fucking doesh bag!" Randy said furious at his sum-bitch best friend.

"Hey, relationships suck. How am I going to get myself out of this mess?" John asked in a plea.

"Ugh! What did you say to her?" Randy said swinging his head in disaproval.

"... what if I said I love you," John said burying his face into a pillow.

"Dumbass!" Randy said punching John's shoulder.

"What do I do?" John begged.

"I've got it all planned out," Randy sneered with a crooked smile, it was a heart breaking plan, but a very necessary one.

* * *

_Setting: John is awaiting Maria's arrival, he has plans of breaking off the relationship realizing that it wasn't right for him to play off the innocent girl's emotions. Especially when she's under the impression that he loves her!_

"Hey Maria, can you come by my hotel room? I kind of want to tell you something," John said trying to not use any emotion in his voice, maybe she'll realize he's not interested.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Maria responded flirtatiously. _**F#ck**_

...

"You got here quickly," John commented, it only took Maria what seemed to be twenty seconds to reach his hotel room. He cleared his throat and was about to speak until he was interrupted.

"I know why you wanted me to come over," Maria accused. Of cource this would cause John's skin to raise, how did she know?

"... you do?" John questioned, he was not about to reveal himself, when in truth she might not know anything at all.

"You've been a _bad _boy," Maria said seductively. She pulled off her brown jacket to reveal an _extremly_ low cut tank top, how could John refuse an offer like that?

"I have?" John said a little turned on, this wasn't how he was supposed to handle this situation.

"Oh yes, and I know just how to handle bad boys," Maria said kicking off her pants and moving closer and closer to John. He tried to refuse, but he in his own words : _I wouldn't date a diva, I never said I couldn't sleep with a diva._ Oh, what a sticky little mess John has gotten himself into.

"Maria listen," John managed to get threw his lips, though he was harder to concentrate with a beautiful girl putting herself... in that position.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Wow, John distracts easily. Okay maybe this part is a bit edgy for people of the "PG" age group, so if ya don't want to don't read this section._**

"Just give in Johnny, give in!" Maria screamed as she tried unbuckling John's pants.

"...Maria...I...Have...To...." John gave in, he could manage one more little white lie. She'd already managed to remove his pants, and was working on his shirt.

_Seductively she yanked off his jersey and put her head against his hard beating chest. She mimicked what she saw her fellow divas do, tease him in "the area" and slowly danced her way up to his lips again. She explored his mouth, it felt like nothing they had experienced before. And believe me, they had done a lot. She glossed his teeth with her own tongue and tasted him like she'd done no other man before. Giving out a moan here and there she wrapped her waist against his beating lower abdominal and embraced herself for a long night._

_

* * *

_**If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a pro at erotic novels, I felt since this the last chapter I'd make an exception.**

* * *

John Cena woke up next to a naked Maria Kanellis, it was a beautiful sight but John realized he'd done an awful sin. He'd plagued a women's life with lost hope and lies. How he could ever talk to a women again was a mystery, and he could not possibly tell it to her face. Instead, he took the slimy way out; the coward's way out. He wrote her a note that he placed on her bedside...

**_Sorry but..._**

**_I Will Not Date Divas_**

* * *

-Shocking Pink

On my profile, there's a poll and a more detailed . If you wanted to check it out, thanks I can't guarantee a sequel but it's been so fun writing this story. Don't leave me too much of harsh reviews I know this isn't my usual writing style and the bolds, italics, and lines probably got on your nerves :)

Love Always,

cHeCk OuT mY wEbSiTe FoR fUrThEr NeWs!!


End file.
